The Return
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. This is one possible version how Oliver could return.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Malcolm Merlyn had kept the barely alive Oliver Queen alive as best as he could since he found him on the rocks halfway up the mountain. His body was broken and his soul beaten. Oliver Queen was a defeated man. Ra's Al Ghul had proven to be the superior fighter, though Malcom was impressed by how long Oliver lasted. If he had better training and more control over his anger then he would have had a better chance at defeating Ra's. But now Malcolm had two of his men carry the naked and dying body of Oliver Queen to the steaming, green liquid of the Lazarus Pit located in a cave not too far from the mountain where Oliver battle Ra's.

"Toss me in the liquid," he ordered then he stepped back into the shadows to watch.

It was well known that when a man or woman first exited a Lazarus Pit that they were insane with angry and violence. The insanity lasted for an indeterminate period of time depending upon the individual's level of angry. Malcolm assumed Oliver was an angry young man considering he spent his nights as the Arrow. Now Oliver, a young man he wished dead, would become his responsibility and his tool.

The men tossed Oliver into the steaming green liquid. He sunk beneath out of sight and remained out of sight for several long minutes. The two men stared at the Lazarus Pit and waited.

"I think he's dead," said one of the men.

"He was pretty much dead when we threw him in," said the other.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the naked form of Oliver shot out of the liquid. He landed on his feet on the ground and glared at the two men. From his spot in the darkness Malcolm could see that Oliver was suffering from the insanity caused by the restoration of life from the Lazarus Pit. He had once gone through this madness himself after Oliver had nearly killed him. One had no control when the Lazarus Pit insanity overtook them.

With lithe fury and deadly grace Oliver attacked the men and killed them both in a matter of seconds. He looked around the cavern looking for someone else to kill when an arrow came out of the shadow and delivered a large dosage of horse tranquilizer into Oliver's bloodstream. In a matter of seconds, Oliver dropped unconscious to the ground. Malcolm stepped out of the shadow.

"I don't know who trained you before, Oliver, but it is my turn now," said Malcolm.

Arrow

Roy spent every night since Oliver left to face Ra's Al Ghul patrolling Oliver's city for him. He wasn't Arrow, he didn't wear green, and he wasn't as trained as Oliver, but he was Arsenal and did what Oliver taught him to do. On some nights Laurel Lance joined him in her Black Canary costume. Her skills were raw and she needed a lot more training and experience, but there was no way she could be stopped from patrolling the streets with him.

"Roy," came Felicity's voice into his earpiece.

In many ways Oliver's disappearance, his assumed death, hit her harder than it hit the rest of them. Everyone knew she loved Oliver and that he loved her, but everyone also knew that nothing had come of that love because of Oliver's stubbornness.

"Yes, Felicity," he responded.

"Diggle is on the way to wharf district. There is going to be a drug buy there. He'll need your backup," she told him.

"I'm on my way," he said.

Roy started up his motorcycle and sped off to backup Diggle. Felicity had two computers going, one showed any and all cameras from traffic cams to CCTV following Roy and Diggle and the other computer showed the GPS bleep of Roy and Diggle on a street map as they converged on one spot. She watched silently as Diggle and Roy converged on the drug deal. Instead of feeling relieved that her team was about to shut down a major drug buy, sadness enveloped her. She missed Oliver.

_I love you. _

Those were the last words he said to her the day he left to face Ra's Al Ghul. She never realized how painful those words could become. Tears started to burn at the edge of her eyes.

"Felicity, let Captain Lance know we have a pick up for him," the voice of John Diggle came over her headset.

"Okay, John," she said.

"Arsenal and I are headed back," he stated.

Another successful patrol ended without Oliver. His mission continued, even if he wasn't there. Those tears burned even hotter at the edge of eyes.

"I'll be here waiting for you," she said.

Arrow

Malcolm kept a retreat in near the mountains two hours outside of Starling City. The retreat resembled a Buddhist temple, a place for contemplation and quiet, but also a place for discipline and training. Wearing a Japanese style black Kesa robe, Malcolm gave orders to the monks not to bother him or his quest; he then made his way from the main building to a small quest house. He entered to be greeted by a young woman dressed in a black Shaolin style uniform.

"Mu Tan, how is our guest?" he asked.

"He sleeps, though I expect him to wake soon," she answered.

"Good," he smiled. "You left the Shaolin training uniform for him to wear?"

"Yes, master."

"Good," said Merlyn. "Bring tea to his room."

She disappeared towards the kitchen, as Malcolm slid the door aside and entered Oliver's room. It was a starkly decorated room with only one scroll painting of samurai and ninja adorning the wall. Folded near the futon that Oliver slept on was his training uniform. Malcolm made himself comfortable by sitting on the floor lotus position. He waited for Oliver to wake.

"No," screamed Oliver then he bolted upright into a seated position.

He looked around the room until his eyes rested on a smiling Malcolm Merlyn. If it wasn't for the fact that his body lacked energy and strength, he would have thrown himself at Merlyn.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in one of my retreats. I brought you here after I saved your life," Malcolm stated.

"Saved my life?" questioned Oliver.

"Yes. Ra's Al Ghul had killed you and I brought you back to life. Think, Oliver, remember," prodded Malcolm.

Oliver remembered. He remembered the fight then the sword between his ribs and being kicked off the mountain. He remembered his defeat and death. A shiver went through his body.

"How am I alive?" asked Oliver.

"You live because I know some of the secrets of Ra's Al Ghul and I used them to bring you back from the precipice of death. And now I will train you to defeat Ra's," stated Malcolm.

"No, you will not," said Oliver through gritted teeth.

"Of course, I will," he laughed. "I'm your only chance to defeat Ra's. I watched your battle from afar. You fight with too much anger. To defeat Ra's Al Ghul you must be in complete control."

The door opened and Mu Tan entered carrying a small table with a pot of green tea and two cups on it. She set it down in front of Malcolm then left. He poured Oliver a cup of tea then he got up and brought it over to him. Reluctantly, Oliver took the tea. He smelled it then tasted it.

Malcolm sat back down.

"Drink up. It is a special herbal mix which will help in your regaining your strength," said Malcolm.

"I won't be your pawn to use against Ra's Al Ghul," said Oliver.

Malcolm sipped his tea then smiled.

"Yes, you will," he said. "Remember, Tea killed Sara."

Oliver closed his eyes. Why didn't Malcolm let him die? Why did he bring him back?

"Your death this time merely saved Tea and the city. I need you to defeat Ra's, so that my death sentence is cancelled," said Malcolm. "You have to fight him again in order to cancel my debt to the League and to preserve Tea's life."

"You bastard," growled Oliver.

"I wish to spend more time getting to know my daughter, Oliver. I can't do that if I'm dead," he said then smirked, "or if she's dead."

Malcolm stood up to leave.

"Mu Tan will bring you some food. Rest up today, regain your strength, because tomorrow you start training under my supervision," said Malcolm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mu Tan stood with a Shinai in her hands waiting for Oliver to make his move. She was teaching him Kendo. Malcolm didn't allow any protective equipment. His teaching method involved pain. Holding the Shinai as Mu Tan had taught him, he raised it above his head and attacked. With ease and grace she blocked his attacked and then hit him with the bamboo sword in the abdomen. Oliver grimaced from the pain, but made no other reaction. Mu Tan smiled at him. It was her way of goad him on.

"You are lucky we are not using Chinese swords and techniques. I am better with them then Kendo," she teased Oliver.

He glared at her then he set himself up for another attack. Malcolm had told Mu Tan to hurt Oliver every time he lost his temper. Staring into his eyes, she could see the anger boiling up inside of him. It was time to hurt him.

Oliver attacked Mu Tan. She blocked his attack then she spun around in order to get a clear shot at his right knee. As she spun Oliver dove to the floor and did a tuck and roll. He came up and immediately took a defensive position. MU Tan was surprised by Oliver's speed as well as the move he made. She quickly reset herself and waited for his attack, but it did not come. He was waiting for her to attack.

Malcolm watched from his observation point. He grinned at Oliver's actions. Instead of attacking with anger, he went on the defensive and held his anger back. This will allow him to read his opponent better. Two weeks into training and he was learning. Unfortunately, tomorrow was New Year's Eve and he promised to spend New Year's with Thea. This afternoon he'd test Oliver himself. He knew that he could only hold the young man for so long before he attempted an escape. Malcolm would rather develop a respectful relationship with Oliver than an adversarial. He needed him to defeat Ra's.

Arrow

Dressed in a light blue dress with her hair pulled back in a pigtail and wearing bright red lipstick, Felicity sat at her desk staring at computer screen which had the specs for the A.T.O.M. exoskeleton armor. She had promised to give Ray feedback on what she thought could be done better or differently. He had come to appreciate her mind, as well as out of the box thinking.

"You look engrossed," Ray Palmer said.

Felicity almost jumped out of her skin, as she hadn't heard him enter her office. He was standing there in a black Armani suit with his usual boyish smile on his face. She put a hand to her chest and growled at Ray, which made him chuckle, then she pushed he glasses up as they had slid down her nose.

"Sorry if I took you by surprise," he said. "What are you working on?"

"Reviewing the specs on your exoskeleton," she said not bothering to hide annoyance in her tone.

"I was hoping that's what you were doing," he replied excitedly then walked further into her office. "I was hoping we could have a working lunch and brainstorm A.T.O.M.."

"Um," she started to speak.

"Great," he said then sat down across from her. "I'll order us some Mongolian barbecue then we can work without having our stomachs bother us."

"Ray," she tried to interrupt him, but he kept steaming along.

"I want a prototype ready by the end of February. I know that sounds soon, but I am willing to go twenty-four seven to get what I want," he stated.

"It's your money," she said.

A chill went down her spine. This used to be Oliver's company. He lost so much for this city: his father, Tommy, his mother, relationships, his company, and now his life. _No, not his life. I refuse to believe that he is dead. He can't be dead. I'd know it; I'd feel it. _

"Felicity, hey, you there," said Ray getting her attention.

She shook her head then looked over at him.

"Sorry, daydreaming for a moment," she said.

"You must need the Mongolian barbecue more than I thought," he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

"I need your mind on A.T.O.M.," he said then grinned.

"Yes, boss," she replied.

Ray chuckled again.

"Felicity, I know that I am your boss, but I'd prefer if you thought of me as a friend. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she smiled.

ARROW

Malcolm Merlyn handed Oliver a real katana. No more bamboo playthings, but it was time for a real weapon that left real scars. This was his way of testing how much Oliver had learned in his short time under the tutelage of Malcom Merlyn. Oliver tested the katana. He was ready, willing, and wanting to fight the man who saved his life.

Malcolm raised his sword and attacked. For several minutes the two men engaged each other. Metal on metal, swing after swing, they fought. They were evenly matched.

"You are still not good enough to save Thea, Oliver," Malcolm spat at Oliver. "Your sister's life is in your hands."

His comment performed its magic, Oliver lost his temper. The thought of his sister being a pawn used by Malcolm Merlyn infuriated him. The speed of his swings picked up, but they also lost their precision. Malcolm took advantage of this. Oliver missed his mark, but Malcolm didn't. He ran his blade across Oliver's chest leaving a fairly deep cut.

Oliver ignored the pain and kept fighting. He was fueled by anger now and it was burning him. Malcolm slipped past Oliver's defenses and now ran his blade across Oliver's left side. He followed that up with using the hilt of the katana to the back of Oliver's neck sending him to his knees.

"You're still not ready. You were doing fine until you lost your temper and let your anger guide your blade," hissed Malcolm.

He looked over at Mu Tan, who waited for instructions. Nodding his head, she grabbed a basket filled with first aid supplies and ran to Oliver's side. Gently, she took of his jacket and exposed the wound on his chest and the wound on his side to the air. Next, she gently lowered him to the floor of the training room and began to tend to his wounds.

"Learn to control your temper, Oliver, and I'll let you leave here without a fight," snapped Malcolm.

Oliver growled at Malcolm, but didn't say a word. With a smirk on his face, Malcolm turned on his heels and left Oliver to be tended by Mu Tan.

Arrow

Diggle loaded his Glock 42 and slipped it into his hip holster, while Roy filled his quiver with a variety of arrows. They were preparing for their nightly patrol. Without saying a word both men looked over at Oliver's Arrow hood and leather pants and jacket in the glass case. No one dared touch it or they risked the wraith of Felicity.

Since that fateful day he left to duel Ra's Al Ghul, explaining the absence of both the Arrow and Oliver Queen was left to Diggle and Felicity. Captain Lance was finally told the truth about who the Arrow was by both of them. At first he was furious then he laughed saying he knew it was Oliver but he just didn't want to admit it because he liked the Arrow. Felicity told Thea, who refused to believe it until they invited her into the basement of Verdant. They offered to move their lair, but she told them to stay. Even though her brother kept being Arrow a secret from her, she wanted to honor him in death. It didn't hurt that Malcolm advised her to allow them to stay.

Of course Felicity and John were searching for a backup lair knowing that Malcolm Merlyn couldn't be trusted and Thea was his daughter. Together John and Felicity spoke to Walter Steele telling him that Oliver had disappeared. Walter had managed to retrieve several million of his trust fund and wanted to surprise Oliver with the news. Now he would continue to manage the trust fund until Oliver either returned or was once again declared dead by the courts.

"You two ready for a night out on the town," they heard a familiar voice asked.

Looking at the staircase, they watched as Laurel came down the stairs carrying a garment bag. Inside was her Black Canary costume. John noticed that her left hand was already taped up. She probably injured on someone's head the last time she came out with them. He shook head.

"I thought you had enough patrolling for the week," said John.

"What can I say but I like it," she smiled as she got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the glass case with Ollie's Arrow uniform. "Anyways, you know I still want to find Sara's killer and also this makes me feel as if Ollie is still alive."

Roy looked over at John. They both knew who killed Sara and they both knew that had to keep Laurel from finding out. He put on his red mask then pulled up his red hood.

"I'm ready to go," Roy said.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready," said Laurel then she looked at the empty computer area. "Where's Felicity?"

"Working late," answered John.

"Oh," she replied then left to get dressed.

Roy walked over to John.

"Dig, we have to find a way of telling Laurel about who killed Sara. She is going to eventually find out," said Roy.

"Be my guest and tell her," growled John.

"You know that I'd give my life to protect Thea," said Roy.

"Let me talk to Felicity about this, okay?" said John.

"Sure, sure," replied Roy. "I trust Felicity."

Arrow

Felicity tried to stifle a yawn, which amused Ray Palmer. He made a few notes based on suggestions by Felicity. Besides computers on the table was several empty tin containers and a few half-filled ones of Mongolian barbecue and vegetable dishes.

"You really want to have flexibility and mobility in the exoskeleton. I mean firepower is one thing, but sometimes you might have to engage in one on one combat," said Felicity.

"The suit does give added strength," said Ray.

"Superior strength can be overcome," said Felicity.

Ray grinned then asked, "How do you know?"

"Um, well, just about everyone has superior strength over me, so… um… I know," she said.

"You think someone like the Arrow would be able to deal with A.T.O.M., don't you?" he asked.

"Um… I wouldn't know," she said though she felt her cheeks blush.

"I've heard some mixed things about him from he's a killer to he's a hero. I'd like to meet him," said Ray.

_I love you. _The words haunted her. The Arrow was gone. But he couldn't be. All they had as proof was Nyssa Al Ghul telling Laurel that Oliver was killed by her father. No body, no videotape, no proof.

"Felicity," called Ray pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said.

"You left me and entered into your thoughts," he said.

"Oh, well, my thoughts have been my best friend for most of my life," she said. "I tend to visit them a lot."

Ray laughed gently, "Why don't we call it a night, huh? You've given me a lot to work on."

"Okay, good, because I really need to be somewhere that is not here," she said.

"You had plans tonight that you didn't tell me about?" he asked her.

"Um, nothing serious, just spending some time with friends," she smiled.

Arrow

Mu Tan entered Oliver's cottage. She carried with her rice and steamed vegetables as well as a pot of green tea. Oliver sat on the floor beside the table. He watched without saying a word, as she put the food and drink on the table then served him.

"Master Merlyn will be gone for a few days. I will be in charge of your training until he returns," she said.

Oliver didn't respond but just stared at her. He picked up the bowl with steamed vegetables and added some to his rice bowl and began to eat with the chopsticks that she provided.

"Tomorrow at five A.M. we shall go for a six mile run before we begin further work with a katana. You are insufficient with the sword," she told him.

Oliver consumed the fairly tasteless food quickly then he took a sip of the green tea. As he did this his eyes never left Mu Tan.

"You fight for more than your sister, don't you?" she asked. "There is another you fight for, also. Does Merlyn know that you are in love? I hope that he doesn't because he will use them against you."

That was the final straw. Oliver needed to make his break; he needed to return to Starling City and protect those he loved. Placing his cup down, he moved quicker than MU Tan expected and hit her with a right to the jaw. Mu Tan was stunned. Before she could move, though, he was on top of her applying just the right amount of pressure around her neck so that she passed out.

Oliver grabbed the chopsticks. He knew that Merlyn had a lot of hired muscle guarding this retreat keeping him in as much as keeping others out. Unless these guards were from the League of Assassins they were not going to keep him from escaping and returning home. Walking over to the light switch he turned off all the lights in his cottage. It was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

New Year's Eve in Starling City exposed the difference of the haves and have nots even more than the destruction of the Glades. Those without money went to barrooms, pubs, and house parties, while those with money had exclusive parties in clubs and the finer restaurants. Verdant was having a Black and White New Year's Eve party. The men had to wear tuxes while the women had to wear either black or white gowns. Thea used this party as a way to raise money for one of her mother's favorite charities. It was her way to remember her. As for remembering Oliver, it was too painful yet to admit that he was gone.

"Everything is perfect," said Malcolm, as he approached Thea.

No one was there yet. It was still early, so Malcolm was able to show himself. For the Party, Thea hired a DJ to play music to appeal to those who wanted to dance, who was now testing the sound system. It was the DJ's job to make sure that some of that music appealed to those in Malcolm's age bracket. Suddenly, a Frank Sinatra song, _But not for Me_, started to play. Malcolm grinned.

"A generation or two older than me, but I approve of this song. Care to dance daughter?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

Malcolm took his daughter into his arms and started dancing. They swayed and moved to music until Thea broke their silence.

"You won't be able to be in public, will you?" she asked.

"I'll be here tonight to watch you, but no one will notice me," he said.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I'm a magician," he grinned.

"Well, you'll have to teach me your tricks," said Thea.

"In time, in time."

Arrow

Felicity didn't want to go to Thea's Black and White New Year's, but Thea personally invited her and John and Lyla got a babysitter for Sara so that they could go with her. She would have preferred to stay at home with a half-gallon of ice cream and old movies, but John convinced her that she had been spending too much time alone lately and Ray asked her if he could come with her to the party at Verdant. She needed up feeling guilty at wanting to be alone, so she agreed.

Now standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom staring at herself in the white dress she bought she felt more like crying and spending time with ice cream and movies than people. Her doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, she exited her bedroom and answered the front door. Standing in front of her dressed in a tuxedo was Ray Palmer looking handsome and charming.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"And you look pretty good yourself, though you not the guy I wanted to be at my door, but you didn't need to know that, did you? You here for a nice evening not to hear me babble, which is going to stop in 3, 2, 1," she smiled.

Ray chuckled then asked, "So I'm not the man you'd like at your, so may I ask who is that man?"

"You may ask," she said but didn't tell him.

"But you won't answer," he said.

"I can't. Not yet," she said.

"Well, my limo awaits, so shall we go?" he asked.

"Let me get my shawl and purse," she said then rushed off to retrieve her items.

Ray watched with disappointment as she went into her apartment. He wanted to be the right man for her and thought he could be if given the chance. Felicity and he could relate on so many levels that he thought she was worth the fight.

"I'm ready," she said as she rushed back to him.

He smiled, "Let's go."

Arrow

Out of habit John scanned Verdant looking for suspicious looking men and women. It didn't surprise him that he recognized several of the people as having their names written in Oliver's book. _He would have loved this party. So many targets in one area. _John smiled to himself then noticed that Laurel was headed towards him and Lyla.

"John, Lyla, I'm surprised you came," she said.

She was dressed in a black slinky dress. Since becoming the Black Canary black had become her favorite color.

"Where's Roy?" asked John.

"Out patrolling alone. I told him I'd join him later," Laurel said.

"Since Oliver left, Roy has felt it's his responsibility to become Oliver. I'm afraid he's set too high a bar for himself," said John.

"He'll be fine, John," said Laurel.

"He's becoming as obsessed as Oliver," noted Lyla.

"He believes he owes Oliver because Oliver never gave up on him," said John.

Laurel looked about the club. She could see the crème de la crème of Starling City mixing with businessmen of questionable ethics. The mayor was there, which was a testament to the Queen name still carrying some weight. Her father was also there. Captain Lance noticed her and walked over to the group. He kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Good to see you all," he said.

"Mixing with the mayor," teased his daughter

"You should be mixing with the mayor with me, rather than Ted Grant and some others," he said.

"Dad, not tonight," she hissed.

He looked at John and Lyla.

"Am I wrong to want my daughter not to spend her nights as a vigilante?" he asked.

"I might be the wrong person to ask," said John.

Quentin Lance shrugged then noticed Felicity and Ray Palmer coming towards them. She offered him a friendly smile.

"Miss Smoak," he smiled.

Ray offered Quentin his hand to shake.

"Ray Palmer," he said.

"Captain Quentin Lance of the SCPD," Lance replied, as they shook hands.

Ray looked around and grinned, "Some shindig."

"Thea Queen never puts on small parties. It runs in the family," said Laurel.

"I only met her brother once when we were both making a case to takeover Queen Industries," said Ray.

"You won," John stated.

Ray smiled and blushed, "Yes, I did."

"Oliver really wanted his family company back. Now that you've changed the name to Palmer Industries, it doesn't even exist anymore," Felicity stated without thinking.

"I could always offer him a position of the board of directors, if you thought it a good idea," said Ray to Felicity.

John noticed that Felicity's eyes misted. She was in pain over Oliver and he wished he could help her, but time was the only balm for the pain she felt.

"I don't think it would do him much good now," she said quietly.

Some loud dance music started to play. For a moment they were silent then Felicity and John both looked at their Palmer watches. An alarm was sounding. They looked at each other.

"If you'd excuse us, I'd like to talk to Felicity for a few moments in private," said John.

Laurel looked at him as if she wanted in on it, but he ignored her.

"No problem," Ray said to John then he looked at Felicity. "I'll be right here."

John and Felicity slipped away to the secret entrance to the Arrow Lair that Oliver had built. They put in the code then started down the stairs.

"I had an alarm put in and connected to our watches in case of unexpected visitors," said Felicity.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and John put the lights on. Everything looked to be fine, except for something highly disturbing. The glass case with Oliver's Arrow suit was gone, as well as his bow, quiver and a great many arrows.

Felicity stared at the case. She felt her legs go weak. Was Oliver alive?

John pulled his sidearm. He placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder then said, "Stay right here."

He walked into the lair and started to check everything out. Felicity shook her head then stormed over to her computers. She booted them up and checked on things.

"Whoever broke into here knew our security," she said.

Checking the security cameras, she saw there was an interruption for five minutes. Felicity tried to recover the missing footage but she couldn't, which frustrated her. Next, she checked the cameras where they kept Oliver's and Roy's motorcycles. Roy's should be gone and Laurel used Oliver's now, so it should still be there. Nothing was there.

"Dig, Oliver's bike is gone," she said.

"All of Oliver's gear is gone," said John.

Felicity shook her head in the affirmative then she smiled.

"Dig, could it be Oliver?" she asked.

He looked at her. Though, he felt an ember of optimism igniting, he didn't want to get carried away until they had evidence. This could be something Malcolm Merlyn perpetrated. No, he needed proof.

"We'll look into it Felicity," he stated.

"I think he's alive, Dig," she said with hope in her voice.

"Let's not make any assumptions until we have proof," he said.

She started to type information into her computer. John hadn't seen her with this much life since Oliver left them.

"My going to puts some alerts up for a green archer, Arrow, archer, and vigilante," she said. "If it is Oliver, he didn't take his gear just to wear around the apartment. He has a mission to complete. We can track him if he shows himself.

John smiled. It was never that easy when it came to


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Roy followed four men into the warehouse. Of course, he took the scenic route traveling from roof top to roof top and in through a broken widow. Making himself comfortable on a beam, he prepped his bow with an arrow with a small explosive charge, as below him the four men he followed hooked up with six men. They were there to exchange money for drugs.

"Mortimer, you have the money?" asked one of the six men.

Mortimer snapped his fingers and one of his men tossed a backpack onto the floor in front of the six. A man came forward, unzipped the bag, and took out a stack of twenties. He tossed it to the man who first spoke. He caught the money and smiled.

"I have the last supply of vertigo for you," he said then he waved one of his men forward.

The man brought a briefcase forward and dropped it at Mortimer's feet then he returned to the group.

"Any chance of getting more?" asked Mortimer.

"The formula died with the Count, although there is someone calling himself Count Vertigo but he's in jail. You can't make vertigo from prison," he said.

Before the conversation could continue Roy shifted on the beam and prepared to fire his arrow. Unfortunately, the wood he balanced himself on was old and rotten and cracked before he could fire. The sound of the cracking wood drew everyone's attention and they pulled their weapons and began to fire. Roy felt the wood beneath his feet crack further and break from the bullets and a burn in his side from the grazing of a bullet. He made a jump to another beam. It was his only chance not to fall to his death.

As the men fired on Roy they didn't noticed a green clad archer entering the warehouse. Oliver fired four arrows in quick succession each hitting their mark which was the shoulder of men firing at Roy. His fifth arrow was the case with the vertigo and exploded destroying the drug. After that he attacked the remaining men taking them out with a combination of grace and ferocity.

Roy steadied himself on a new beam and watched Oliver cleanup the men. He watched as Oliver efficiently took everyone out then he turned and looked up at Roy. Roy couldn't see his eyes from beneath his green hood.

"Arrow," Roy said.

Oliver didn't reply but quickly notched an arrow. Roy didn't noticed that the new beam he was on was another rotten beam. The wood snapped and he started to fall, but Oliver fired his arrow sending a life-saving line to Roy. By the time Roy made it to the floor of the warehouse, Oliver was gone. He didn't wait to talk.

Roy shook his head, "Okay, that was strange."

Outside of the warehouse Oliver got on his motorcycle and he took off. He had removed the tracker from the bike, as well as the GPS. In no way was he going to let anyone follow him and ascertain where he was going to stow his quiver. He was on his own once again until he could deal with Malcolm Merlyn and Ra'a Al Ghul. Until then he was going to stay away from those he loved and considered family. They were not going to be put into danger because of him.

Arrow

"I'm sure it was Oliver," stated Roy.

Diggle worked on patching his wound, as Felicity, Lyla, Laurel, and Captain Lance watched. Once Roy had returned from his patrol, he signaled to Diggle that he needed help. Since it was nearing midnight, the small group made their way down to the lair leaving Thea and Ray Palmer to face midnight with the crowd.

"Someone should tell Thea that her brother is alive," Roy said between grimaces as Diggle stitched him up.

"No, not yet. We have to find out what happened to Oliver and why he hasn't come to us," said Felicity.

"I agree. If Oliver isn't contacting us, it is for a good reason," said Laurel.

"Shall I assume that the Arrow is back on duty?" asked Captain Lance.

John looked up from his first aid work and smirked.

"I think we can assume that Oliver is back to being the Arrow and back to carrying all burdens all by himself," said John. "Whatever happened to him it has put him back in island mode."

Felicity walked over to her computers and started working. John finished up with Roy then walked over to her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"He's good at avoiding being seen and found when he wants to be, but I'm better. I'm going to find him, Dig," she said.

He smiled and then sighed.

"Whatever you need from me I'll do," said John.

Without taking her eyes from her computers, Felicity nodded. She knew that she could trust Roy and Dig. Laurel was more complicated because she suspected that Laurel still had feeling for Oliver and Captain Lance just wanted things to be like they were before he knew it was Oliver who was the Arrow. She had to depend on Team Arrow to bring him home.

Arrow

Oliver definitely knew how to avoid CCTV cameras when he wanted to avoid them. He also knew how to avoid people. Long ago he had setup a third sight which he purchased when he still had money. It was a loft in one of the worst neighborhoods in the Glades. There he had access to a freight elevator that allowed him to bring his bike into his loft space, which was part workout area, part research center, and part bedroom. This was a home for the Arrow not Oliver Queen. Oliver knew that other than to deal with a few issues, Oliver Queen didn't exist for now.

After taking off his leather uniform and hanging it up, he grabbed one of the many burner phones he had lying around and called Walter Steele's home number.

"Hello," answered Walter.

"Walter, it's Oliver. I'm back in town," he said.

"Oliver, son, I'm glad your back. I have some good news for you. I recovered part of your trust fund, including stock in what is now Palmer Technologies. All in all I recovered roughly seventy million dollars," Walter explained.

"Walter, I can't thank you enough," said Oliver.

The money would allow him to operate as Arrow fulltime without a problem.

"You just need to come to my office and do some paperwork," he said.

"How about Thea?" he asked.

"Thea asked me not to pursue recover of her trust fund. She told me that she had enough money from a trust fund that Malcolm Merlyn had setup for her," he answered.

Malcolm Merlyn. He'd need to deal with him eventually but not now. Now it was time to get the attention of the League of Assassins. With the Arrow back in town they'll send an assassin or tow to investigate. He wouldn't be surprised if it was his old friend and associate Maseo or Nyssa. They didn't matter. He needed to face Ra's Al Ghul again and this time defeat him.

"How about Tuesday around lunch? We can catch up and do business," said Oliver.

"I look forward to it, Oliver," Walter said then he hung up.

He had begun his effort to face Thea from the League of Assassin.

Arrow

Ray, Felicity, and two technicians reviewed the look of the hologram exosuit of A.T.O.M.. If Ray agreed with the final changes, it was going into manufacturing.

"Red and blue, I like the colors," smiled Felicity.

"It should add five to ten percent in strength and excellent mobility and agility," said Ray.

"I tell you that mobility and agility will be important. You can't just use superior firepower," said Felicity.

Ray looked over at her with a smirk, "Like the Arrow? I know you've made a study of him."

"Um not really a steady just a keen interest. He has saved Starling City several times and he is very, very, agile," she said then blushed.

"I see," smiled Ray. He looked down at the tablet in his hands and made a thumbprint on the approval section. He then tossed it to one of the technicians. "It's ready for manufacturing and Alpha testing."

"Yes, sir," replied the tech.

The two men left the lab leaving Felicity and Ray. He looked over at her. Although they had shared a great deal of time together, including a kiss he didn't regret, he still felt that she was keeping a great deal of herself secret from him.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Tonight?"

He chuckled, "To start with. If it goes well maybe we can try again and again."

"I have something to do tonight," she said.

"Cancel it. Come to dinner with me," he said.

"Ray, I really have something to do," she said.

The something to do was looking for Oliver. She needed to find him, to talk to him, even to hold him.

"Okay then tomorrow night and don't say no," Ray said.

"Alright, tomorrow night," she agreed.

Arrow

Facial recognition software picked up nothing. Roy and Diggle tried to get to a crime scene where the Arrow was spotted but he was gone by the time they got there. Laurel and Wild Cat went out patrolling as they did together on occasion and found no sign of him. Oliver was a ghost in the city.

Felicity spent hours at her computers generating more searches. If she could get one small lead on him, she could trace it all the way back to him. And she was dying to see him. Roy and Diggle entered the Arrow Lair.

"We completely missed him," Roy said with anger in his voice.

"He took out a group of gangbanger who have been intimidating small businesses for money. The police were putting them in cars and ambulances when we got there," said John.

Felicity swung around in her chair and stared at them. She wasn't happy.

"He knows us to well. We have to start thinking out of the Felicity box in order to find him," said Felicity.

"The Felicity box?" grinned Roy.

"Yes, the Felicity box," Felicity said defiantly.

"Okay, how?" asked John.

"We have to set a trap for him."

Arrow

Captain Lance stood on the roof wearing plainclothes and a winter overcoat. He was waiting for the Arrow, who contacted him. Looking out over the city from the rooftop Lance exhaling sending a stream of breath into the air.

"Hello, detective," said Oliver, who landed on rooftop without a sound.

Lance turned around and faced him.

"You've been missing," he said.

"I was almost dead, but I'm better," he responded.

"Who almost killed you?" he asked.

"Ra's AL Ghul," answered Oliver.

"League of Assassins. They are a nasty bunch even if my daughter is part of them," said Lance.

"I need to face him again," said Oliver. "Once they realize I am alive they will send assassins to check me out. When that happens certain people are going to need fulltime protection," said Oliver.

"Miss Smoak is one of them, right?" Lance replied.

"I'd like them out of the city somewhere safe. Can you help me with that?" he asked Lance.

"I can try. What about ARGUS?" asked Lance.

"Amanda Waller usually asks for too high of a price for her help," said Oliver.

"If they agree to it, I can work something out," said Lance.

"Good," said Oliver.

Oliver turned to leave. He started to walk towards the edge of the roof when Lance stopped him.

"I know who you are," he called to him.

Oliver stopped walking. He liked his anonymity with Lance. It made things easier, but now that was gone. He took a deep breath.

"I know you don't like me, detective," said Oliver without the voice modulator.

"I don't hate you anymore and I do admire you. That island changed you for the better," said Lance. "I know you paid a steep price for the change, but you really are a better man."

Oliver took a deep breath. He didn't know how to respond.

"Protect them, detective. I won't be able to," he said then pulled out one of his grappling arrows and fired it then swung away leaving Lance alone on the roof.

"Yeah, that island change him a lot," mumbled Lance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Walter Steele's office was drenched in mahogany and the aura of money. It was a banker's office, as opposed to the office he had at Queen's Industries. Dressed in his only good suit Oliver sat in a fairly comfortable high back chair in front of Walter's desk reviewing the paperwork had for his new trust fund.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to do the same for Thea, as I have for you, but she is satisfied with Merlyn's fortune and has refused my help," he said.

"Thea is old enough to make her own choices, Walter," said Oliver then he place the paperwork on the desk. "Should I sign this?"

"Please do, Oliver" said Walter.

Taking a pen from the desk, Oliver signed the paperwork. He pushed it towards Walter, who took the paperwork and reviewed it.

"Your reestablished trust fund will be once again at your availability starting tomorrow," said Walter.

Oliver offered him one of his well-practiced charming smiles.

"Remember, Walter, I want to keep my being back in town as quiet as possible until I decide what I want to do with my life," said Oliver.

"Now are you sure that you want me to have a will drawn up for you?" asked Walter.

"Yes, I do. The two major beneficiaries will be Thea and Felicity Smoak, but I'll also want to leave something to John Diggle, Roy Harper, and Laurel Lance," he said.

"Miss Smoak?"

"She is a close friend of mine. I owe her a great deal," Oliver said.

Walter smiled, "She is a remarkable young woman."

"I agree, Walter," said Oliver.

Oliver stood up. Walter did the same and offered him his right hand to shake. They shook hands.

"I hope to see more of you, Oliver. I do think of you as family," he said.

"Thank you, Walter," Oliver said then offered him a smile.

"There is a Gala opening for the Opera in two weeks. It is to raise money for a Children's Charity in the Glades. It was one of your mother's favorite charities and I feel a Queen should be there, so," said Walter, "can I count on you to buy a ticket and attend?"

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. It's a Friday night," he clarified.

"I'll take a ticket and make a contribution," said Oliver.

After two weeks of popping up as the Arrow, it would be good for him to make a showing as Oliver Queen to show Ra's that he doesn't fear him.

"Black tie," said Walter with a grin.

"Black tie it is," said Oliver.

Arrow

Ray Palmer walked into Felicity's office without being announced. This was his habit and since it was his business Felicity didn't complain, although it annoyed her. She looked u from her desk, where she was reviewing an update on A.T.O.M..

"Yes, Ray?"

"I have two tickets to a charity event in two weeks. You are coming as my date," he said. Before she could answer him, he continued, "Consider it a business meeting. There will be plenty of the Starling City elite there I want Palmer Technologies to put its best face forward. Anyway, the money goes to some children's charity in the Glades and we get to see an opera. Do you like opera?"

"If you considered _Joseph and his Multicolored Coat _an opera or _Tommy_ an opera, then I love opera, but if we are talking Puccini or one those operas then I am less inclined to enjoy them," Felicity answered.

"Then you'll attend because it is for a good cause," said Ray.

"Wouldn't someone else better represent Palmer Technologies?" she asked.

"I am Ray Palmer, so I should do okay, and you, Felicity Smoak, are one of my most prized employees. I think we'll be fine," he said.

Felicity couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She took a deep breath and answered him.

"Okay, I'll go," she said.

"Excellent," smiled Ray.

Arrow

Roy in his Arsenal gear and Laurel in her Black Canary gear watched from a rooftop waiting for the gun buy to go down, so that they could stop it. According to the information that Felicity ascertained it would occur in the vacant lot between Johns Street and O'Neal Street. The building that once stood there came down during Malcolm Merlyn's earthquake.

"What time is this supposed to go down?" Laurel asked as she took her baton out and readied for action.

"Ten, which is ten minutes from now," said Roy. "I'll fire a grappling arrow down and then we'll propel down and take them on."

Laurel smiled. She had taken the place of her sister to revenge her death, but she thought of her role as a vigilante as a calling. Yes, she had plenty of bruises and injuries because she wasn't as highly trained as the others, but she was getting stronger and better.

Four cars and a van pulled up to the now cleared out and asphalted lot. Out of the cars got seven men and out of the van got four men. There were a total of eleven men. Roy was starting to wish that Dig had come this evening instead of Laurel. He pulled his grappling arrow out with a line and prepared it.

Roy was just about ready to fire his arrow when an explosive arrow landed near the men and exploded sending several of them to the ground. They heard the roar of a motorcycle and Oliver in his Arrow gear came into view. From his cycle he fired off one, two, three, four arrow in a row taking out four men. His motorcycle came to a stop and he propelled himself from it at the men. Using his skills and his composite bow as a weapon, he started to take out the gun buyers and the gun dealers one by one.

Laurel and Roy watched in awe. They were amazed at his speed and lethally, though he didn't kill anyone. Whatever had happened to him had made him an even better fighter. He finished up by putting an arrow into van. The arrow released foam that hardened and trapped the weapons in their cases. Now that his work was done, he got on his motorcycle and started off.

Over the last two weeks, Oliver had beaten them to some of the most violent and dangerous criminals in Starling City. Talk of the Arrow once again dominated the news and the internet. According to Captain Lance crime rates were down and the mayor was happy to have the Arrow and his partners in the city helping the police. If only the old team still spoke to each other. Oliver still avoided them.

"Felicity," Roy spoke into his Bluetooth.

"Yes, Arsenal."

"Arrow just took down the gun buy. He is headed off now," he told her.

"I'll see if I can trace him and find out where he is hiding now," she said. "He won't get away."

Roy smiled, "Go get him, Felicity."

"I was wanting to bust some heads," said Laurel.

"Oliver beat us to it," said Roy.

"Shall we patrol?"

"Why not?" replied Roy.

Arrow

Felicity was frustrated. She thought she had followed Oliver to his new hideout, but she lost him in an alley in the Glades. He just disappeared. The next day she checked out the alley, but no evidence of where he went. Her only hypothesis were that he used the freight elevator of the building and lived in the building, or that he got off his bike, changed his clothes, hid his bike, and then came back for his bike and gear later. She preferred to think that he was in the building, so her next move was to find out who owed the building and who lived there.

"Felicity," Ray called out her name as she entered her office.

Felicity stopped her search and cleared it from her computer.

"Yes, Ray," she said.

"Do you remember that we have a charity gala tonight?" he asked.

"I remember, Ray."

"Do you have a down for tonight? You've had two weeks to prepare."

"Gown… um, I think I have something that will work," she said.

"If you don't have the right thing to wear then I can arrange something," he smiled.

"Are you trying to bribe me, Mr. Palmer?" she asked him, knowing that Ray had set his sight on her.

Felicity found Ray charming, handsome, and even tempting, but he wasn't Oliver. What she felt for Oliver was more than infatuation; it was burning and all consuming. They had danced around each other for a few years and during that time she had fallen deeply in love with him and he had fallen in love with her. But he was Oliver Queen and that meant nothing went easily, including love.

"Bribe no, but I am looking to tempt you," he smiled.

"I still have the dress you gave me for dinner. Will that do?" she asked.

"I suppose so. It is a designer dress," he smirked. He was about to leave then he stopped and turned to look at her again. "The A.T.O.M. exosuit is coming along remarkably. I will be running the alpha test on it myself."

"Shouldn't someone else do it?" she asked.

"I've been training for this, Felicity. I intend on the A.T.O.M. to clean up Starling City of criminals and vigilantes. I want this city to be safe for all," he said.

"Clear it up from the Arrow?" she asked.

"I read where he has killed many of the criminals he dealt with. That has to end," said Ray.

"He used to kill but he doesn't any longer. The Arrow protects the people of this city. He is the problem, Ray. Even the police have come to admire what he does for this city. He isn't a vigilante; he is a hero. I wouldn't go after him even in your exosuit," she said heatedly.

Ray smiled at him.

"Our exosuit," he corrected her. "You are part of this experiment, Felicity. I guess I'll have to have you guide me through the good guys and bad guys of Starling City."

Felicity sighed and said to herself but aloud, "My life just keeps getting complicated."

"How is your life getting complicated?" he asked her.

"Let's just say that it's too complicated to discuss right now," she told him.

"Well, if the opera is boring we can talk about it tonight."

"Sure, yeah, sure," she mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ever since his return from the dead and the island, Oliver felt uncomfortable in a tuxedo. It was fashion and sensibility of a former version of him. The Oliver who used to be comfortable in a tuxedo drank too much and whored around not caring about those he hurt. In some ways he was as much as a predator as the man he was now, except the man he was now didn't hunt for a good time.

He walked over the foyer of the opera house. Waiters and waitresses passed out champagne and appetizers on sliver trays, while the crème de la crème of Starling City surreptitiously stared at him. Oliver Queen was back once again. The rumors that he was completely broke and left Starling City in disgrace were wrong. The whispers began.

Oliver scanned the crowd. He expected to see people tonight that he was prepared for and some he was unprepared to deal with at the moment. Catching the next incoming group, his eyes caught who he most feared to see: Felicity. Parading on the right arm of Ray Palmer she entered. Behind her stood Diggle and Lyla. But, it was Felicity that held his attention. Her hair was down and wavy and she had contact lenses in, which allowed her blue to appear to zero on him. She picked him immediately out of the crowd and stared at him.

Oliver couldn't help but stare back at her. Everyone at the gala disappeared and it felt as if it was only Felicity and himself standing there. He watched as she excused herself from Ray and made her way directly towards him. He steadied himself for her arrival, even though his heart beat a little faster and his breathing increased. Oliver knew there was little to no explanation in her mind for his behavior. The fact that Thea's life was still at stake and his confrontation with Ra's Al Ghul wasn't over.

"Oliver," she said as she stopped in front of him.

He could her mixed emotions in her voice. There was a hint of concern, some anger, and something else that he couldn't quite make out.

"Felicity," he sighed.

"I thought you were dead, but then I knew you were alive, yet you didn't come to me. You said you loved me but you didn't come to me. I mean I tried to find you and I found that Walter had recovered some of your trust fund, but even then you made it impossible to find you. You were hiding from me. You know who made appearance to make pin cushions of bad guys, but you made no appearance in my life. Why, Oliver? Why?" she babbled quickly.

He wanted to smile just hearing words pouring forth from her, but he stopped himself. Felicity deserved an explanation and he'd give it to her. But before he could give it to her, he saw Nyssa Al Ghul and Maseo entered the gala. At least they weren't dressed as assassins but as guest of the gala. Nyssa glared at him.

"Will you be home tonight?" he asked.

"Where else would I be?" she asked.

Oliver's eyes drifted to Ray Palmer, who was watching them. He, Diggle, and Lyla were now joined by Roy and Laurel. All that was missing was Thea, but she had her club to run. Felicity followed his eyes and looked at Ray. When she turned back she was fuming.

"You think I'm sleeping with Ray, my boss Ray. You think I got over you telling me that you loved me and then disappearing to what I thought was your death that easily?" she asked him.

"Felicity," he started to say but she didn't let him finish.

"Maybe I shouldn't be home tonight. Maybe I should go home with Ray. He would refuse me or act like I don't count," she growled.

"Be home tonight and I'll explain everything," he said then he started to move away.

Felicity grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He nodded towards Nyssa and Maseo then he sighed, "They are here for me."

"You are still involved with the League of Assassins?" she asked.

"Tonight, Felicity, I'll explain tonight," he said softly then smiled.

Even though she wanted to be mad at him, Felicity felt her emotions take over and now she was worried for him. It wasn't over yet for him. She had hoped his interaction with the League of Assassins was over.

Oliver placed his calloused hand on top of her soft one. An electric current of emotion and more passed through this simple touch. Felicity didn't want to let him go.

"I'll see you later," he said.

He walked away leaving her wanting to follow. Diggle cut him off before he could reach Nyssa and Maseo. He placed a large strong hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Oliver," he said.

"Dig."

"I saw Nyssa with I guess a bodyguard. Do you need backup?" he asked.

"No. She won't attempt anything. My fate is in the hands of Ra's Al Ghul," he told Diggle.

"Sounds like a long story," remarked Diggle.

"It is, Dig. You'll hear but not now," Oliver said.

He walked away from Diggle and towards Nyssa and Maseo. Ray made his way to Felicity.

"Your old boss," he said.

"Oliver Queen is more than my old boss. He's… a friend," she said.

"Oh," smiled Ray.

Oliver arrived to the spot where Nyssa waited for him. A waiter offered champagne to them, but she refused for all. She was used to being in charge.

"You live. How?" she asked.

"Someone put me in a Lazarus Pit," he answered.

A snarl crossed her attractive face.

"You should be with Sara," she stated.

"I'm not. And you'll have to tell your father that our business isn't done. I haven't lived my last day. I'm still alive," said Oliver.

"Who put you in the pit?" hissed Nyssa.

"I am not one of your father's lackey who is intimidated by his daughter. I don't answer to you," Oliver replied.

"You will," she growled.

She whispered something to Maseo then left. Maseo shook his head.

"You have been given a second life and you waste it just like the first," he said to Oliver.

"I don't waste, Maseo. I offer it up for those I love," Oliver said.

"She will report to her father. Ra's Al Ghul will return to Starling City to deal with you," he stated.

"Tell Ra's I've climbed the mountain already and will not waste my energy again to that. When he arrives I'll meet him on the League's sacred ground, but I've already earned my appearance there," Oliver told him.

"He will deal with you," said Maseo.

"I know, my friend," said Oliver.

Maseo started to speak but stopped himself. He left. Oliver looked about the gala. He noticed that Roy and Laurel along with Diggle and Lyla were staring at him. His team, his friends, he didn't have the time to deal with them now. Someone passed in front of him and he took advantage of this to disappear. He had enough for the night. Anyway, he had to prepare for meeting with Felicity later.

Arrow

Felicity had to admit that she was the best of company after Oliver left. Ray tried to get her to talk, but she wasn't going to share with him, especially before she talked to Oliver. She took a hot shower and changed into her PJs then pulled her hair back in a ponytail, took her glasses off, and put her glasses on. She knew Oliver would be there soon and for some reason she didn't feel like facing him in a gown. It was her apartment, her turf, and she wanted to be comfortable. She made some coffee then turned on her TV, though she muted the sound.

She stopped on one of the many versions of _Pride and Prejudice_. It was a favorite novel growing up and this version with Kiera Knightly was her favorite.

"Isn't it easier to watch with the sound on?" Oliver's voice shocked her.

She got up off her couch and turned to see him in his Arrow gear standing in her bedroom doorway. Her heart missed a beat and suddenly everything she wanted to say to him deserted her. He pulled down the hood then pulled down the mask.

"You need the bow to face me?" she asked him.

He smiled, "I felt safer with it."

"Don't try to be charming with me, Oliver Queen," she said.

He noticed the Robin Hood poster above her fireplace. It made him smile. She ignored his smile.

"I'm making coffee. Do you want a cup?" she asked.

"Sure."

Felicity went into the kitchen while Oliver put his bow down and took off his quiver. As she made them coffee, he took a deep breath and thought about how to tell her what he needed to tell her. She came in with two cups and handed him one then returned to the sofa. He walked over to a armchair and sat down then took a sip of the coffee. It was the way he liked it.

"You have some explaining," she said.

"I fought Ra's and he defeated me," Oliver stated.

"But you are alive," said Felicity.

"I shouldn't be. He ran me through with a sword and kicked me off a mountain. I landed on a ledge barely alive," he said in calm, soft voice.

Felicity didn't want to believe what she just heard, but she knew Oliver wasn't going to lie to her. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I felt my life leaving me. I was dead. No doctor could save me. The damage was too much, but Malcolm Merlyn found my body," he said.

"Merlyn," she said in shock.

He nodded in the affirmative.

"You see Ra's Al Ghul is almost three hundred years old. He looks the way he does because of something called a Lazarus Pit. There are several them occurring in the world. These Lazarus Pits have unnatural restorative effects on humans. Every time he gets to a certain age he baths in one, or if he is injured beyond a doctor's care he baths in one. Malcolm took me to one that he used to save his own life and put me in the Lazarus Pit. He saved me," Oliver told her.

"Okay, I still hate him, but not as much," said Felicity as she wiped away a tear.

"Once I was healed, he kept me captive to further train me in order to defeat Ra's. He saved me so I can still save him and Thea from Ra's justice," said Oliver.

He placed the coffee down on the floor beside the chair. Felicity noticed that he know couldn't make eye contact with her.

"I came back to Starling City in order to gain Ra's attention. It worked. Nyssa is returned to her father to tell him I live. He will need to face me again. This time I hope it's him who'll need the pit because if it is me, he will make sure that my body is beyond repair," he explained.

"Oliver, no. You can't face him again," she stated.

"I have to face him. If I don't they will destroy this city, kill Thea, and probably go after the woman I love," He said then looked up and stared into her eyes. "This is why I stayed away. I don't want to endanger anyone but me. My life can be forfeited but no one else's. I love you, Felicity, so I refuse to see you hurt."

He stood up to leave.

"No," she demanded. "You are not going anywhere, Oliver Queen. You are not distancing yourself for my good. You are doing it selfishly because you can't handle emotions. I love you, too, and I refuse to let you go through this alone. I am here for you. You team is here for you."

"I have to face Ra's alone," he said.

She stood up.

"Fine. Face him alone, but until then train your ass off with Roy and John," she demanded. "Train so you can beat the bastard."

"Felicity," he started to speak.

"No, you are not on an island any longer. We are here for you. I am here for you," she said then walked up to her until they were almost touching. "The only way you can hurt me, Oliver, is if you leave now. You either love me and let me in your life or you leave and I never want to see you again."

She stood there defiantly pushing him. Her eyes shone with tears but her body language was strong and unbending. He wanted to leave to protect her, but he couldn't. His arms went around her waist and he lifted her up to his lips and kissed her. She wrapped her arms went around his neck, as she responded to that kiss. For what seemed a short eternity, they kissed until they needed breath then he let her down.

Felicity broke the silence, "I guess you're staying."

"Yes, I'm staying. Against my instincts I'm staying," he said.

"Good," she smiled. "Now kiss me again then take me to my bedroom."

"Yes, ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Felicity awoke to an empty bed. At first, she thought she dreamed what passed between her and Oliver the night before, but then she could smell his scent on her sheets and new better. A smile curled her lips, as she got out of bed and put on a robe. Exiting her bedroom she found Oliver, wearing only his Arrow leather pants, doing pushups, while the TV was an a cable news channel and muted. He stopped his pushups when he noticed her.

"Good morning," he grinned.

"I like when you smile. You don't do it enough," she said.

"Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast," he said.

"You cook? I mean not to sound rude, but you were raised a spoiled billionaire and then spent years on an island hunting and eating creatures you caught, which you cooked over and open fire. I have a stove, no open fire, and you don't have to hunt or forage," she babbled then smiled. "I am vomiting words, aren't I? This stops in 3, 2, 1, now."

Oliver got up off the floor and swept her into her arms. Before she could say another word he kissed her with enough heat and passion to make her knees buckle. When he broke off the kiss, she blushed.

"I could take us to breakfast, Felicity, if you want?" he asked her.

"The last I noticed all you have to wear is your Arrow costume," she said.

"It's not a costume. It's a suit," he corrected her.

"Armani is a suit. That's a costume," she smiled.

"I'm not going to argue, Felicity. But you are right, I don't have anything to wear," he grinned.

"I'll cook us breakfast then I'll go get some clothes for you and then we can go the Arrow Lair. Does that sound good?" she asked.

He grabbed her and brought her into his arms again then started to nuzzle her neck. Felicity moaned then spoke, "I make really good scrambled eggs and not half bad soft boiled eggs. Oh, God, that feels good."

Oliver worked his way up to her lips and kissed her hard again.

"Scrambled will do," he said with a smirk on his lips.

She was flushed and out of breath.

"And toast, please," he said then kissed her again before turning away and returning to his pushups.

"I am really glad you are back from the dead," said Felicity as she turned to go into the kitchen. She could hear him laugh as she exited the living room.

Arrow

After not being able to talk to his friend the night before, John Diggle was impatient to find Oliver and have a long talk with him. He was impatient enough to spend a Saturday at the lair with Felicity searching for him. As he entered the lair, he could hear the slapping and banging of bamboo sticks. At the speed and strength of the sticks he knew it could only be one person practicing with Roy. A smile crossed his lips as he reached the bottom of the stairs and he could see Roy and Oliver training.

"Now that is a sight for sore eyes," he stated.

Oliver picked up the speed then did a move Roy was expecting and dumped him on his back by hitting him in the back of his right knee. Looking over a John, Oliver grinned. Diggle came towards him.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"I died and was brought back to life," Oliver answered.

Hearing Oliver's answer, Felicity, who was seated at her computers, spun her chair around, so that she was looking at John.

"It's true," she said. "Ra's Al Ghul beat him in a duel then Malcolm Merlyn revived him in something called a Lazarus Pit. I've been researching them for the past hour but there is little information to be found on them, except that they are considered a myth, a healing and restorative naturally occurring liquid, and the use of them too much can drive a man insane. Notice, I say man not woman. Men are closer to insane than women."

Oliver looked over at her and chuckled then he dropped the bamboo sticks and offered Diggle his hand to shake. Diggle shook his hand then grabbed him by the shoulders and embraced him.

"I thought you were dead, man. It was tough around here for a while," he said.

"I was damn close to being dead, Dig. Ra's Al Ghul beat easily. Merlyn found me, put me in a Lazarus Pit, and then held me captive and started training me on how to beat Ra's. He is still is using me to protect him from Ra's punishment," said Oliver.

"What was his training like?" asked Diggle.

"To get me to control my temper better, to submerge it, control it, and to fight more strategically," answered Oliver.

"He has a point."

"I know. I'll be facing Ra's again, so I need to continue that training," he said.

"Then you should never have left my retreat, where you were coming along fine, and discontinued the training of Mu Tan and myself," came the voice of Malcolm Merlyn.

Everyone turned their attention to the stairs to see Malcolm walking down them acting as if he did have a care in the world.

"Can you guarantee that your training will help him defeat Ra's Al Ghul?" Felicity asked before Oliver could respond.

"I could make so his chances are improved at defeating Ra's, Miss Smoak," said Merlyn.

Oliver looked at Felicity and asked, "You trust me?"

"No. But I love you and want you to live," she replied.

"It appears your beloved is as highly intelligent as I've heard," said Merlyn.

"You want me to train with him?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"I want you to kick Ra's ass," she said then she got up and walked over to him. Placing her right hand on his bare chest, she looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You know I can't refuse you," he said.

"Good," said Felicity then she faced Merlyn. "After he is done with Ra's Al Ghul, we'll deal with you and your treachery."

"Thea will be delighted you are alive and back in Starling City," said Merlyn to Oliver. "I'll return here tomorrow with Mu Tan to start your training. We have no time to waste."

Merlyn turned and started up the stairs. No one spoke until he was gone then John looked from Felicity to Oliver then waited sighed.

"You two have a lot to explain," he said.

"So you two are together, huh?" added Roy.

Felicity blushed.

"I love Felicity and she loves me," stated Oliver.

"About time you admitted to that out loud," said John.

"I wonder what Laurel will think about you two," said Roy.

"Laurel?"

"She's part of the team now as the Black Canary. She been patrolling with him," Roy told him.

"We have a lot to catch up on," stated John.

"It's sound like we do," said Oliver.

Arrow

After several hours of training with both Diggle and Roy attacking Oliver, they headed to Big Belly Burger for food. Getting a table they ordered cheeseburgers and fries then Diggle got on his cellphone and called Lyla to tell her that he was helping with Oliver's training and checking on baby Sara. As he talked to Lyla, the food came.

"I'm starved," Felicity said as she tucked into her burger.

"So where are you staying now since you don't live in the lair anymore?" asked Roy.

"I have a loft in the Glades," Oliver answered.

"Dhads youm bidding," Felicity said with a fill mouth. She swallowed her food then spoke up. "I knew that you were there. I followed your bike to the alleyway behind the building and then it disappeared."

"I use the freight elevator to get my bike to my loft, which is mostly a training center with a bed and shower," Oliver told them.

"So that's where we can find you now?" asked Roy.

Diggle hung up the cellphone and listened to the answer.

"He'll be at my place," said Felicity, who then turned red in the face as she realized that she said what she said out loud.

Oliver grinned, "Or you can check Felicity's place."

"Oliver Jonas Queen, why haven't you visited me to tell me what has happened to you?" came the voice of Thea.

Oliver stood up and turned around to see his sister. She rushed into his arms for a hug then stepped back and hit him on the shoulder with a solid punch.

"Malcolm told me you were back," she said in a low voice. "He also told me that you have a problem still with the League of Assassins. How can I help you?"

"Sit and let's talk," said Oliver.

Roy grabbed a seat for Thea and placed it beside Oliver, who now sat in between Felicity and Thea.

"God, Ollie, I'm glad you are back. You just disappeared out of my life without a word. I was afraid something happened to you," said Thea.

"I'm back now, Speedy," he said.

"Don't disappear like that ever again. Swear to me," she demanded.

"I swear I won't disappear without warning," he said.

"Have you talked to Laurel yet?" asked Thea.

"Not yet," answered Oliver.

"Why not?"

"Priorities," he said then he placed his right hand gently on Felicity's left hand.

She smiled at him in a way that told Thea everything she needed to know.

"So you two are hooking up, huh?" she smirked.

"I love Felicity," he told Thea.

"Love. Wow. You don't usually use the L word. I heard you use it once or twice with Laurel, but this time you sound more sincere," said Thea.

"I am sincere," he smiled.

"Good," said Thea. "So what are your plans for tonight? You can come to the club tonight. Drinks on me."

"Or I could spend some time alone with Felicity," offered Oliver.

Thea looked at Felicity and smiled then said, "He really does love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Oliver stood in the middle of the training area with a short sword in his right hand, while Mu Tan wielded a katana and Malcolm Merlyn used a Scimitar. As Mu Tan flourished her katana, Malcolm and Oliver stood still and waited for the attack. She attacked Oliver from the right side allowing Malcolm to attack from the left. After stopping Mu Tan's katana an inch from his skull, he kicked out with his right leg connecting with Malcolm's left knee and tripping him up.

"That's it," Malcolm started to speak, "keep your temper under control and plan out your moves. If you plan three moves ahead then know that Ra's has planned six moves ahead."

"Are you saying that I can't outthink him?" Oliver asked.

Malcolm stopped moving for a moment then smiled.

"Yes, you can't outthink him. He is too old and too experienced, but you can surprise him, Oliver. Now that he has fought you once he will assume he understands your style. You did well, but you lost. He'll assume that you will lose again. Now you have to develop a surprise for him, something that will lowers one of his defenses and allow you a lethal strike," explained Malcolm.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe," smirked Malcolm. "Let's continue your training first. Mu Tan attack."

Listening to the orders of her master, Mu Tan attacked Oliver with the intention of drawing blood. He fought back with improved skill with the sword, but eventually she managed a slice across his chest opening up a wound that bled heavily. Oliver ignored the wound and doubled his speed and attack on her until she stumbled on the edge of the mat that train on and fell. Malcolm watched and planned. He was starting to formulate a maneuver that would surprise Ra's Al Ghul.

Arrow

Felicity sat at her desk in Palmer Technologies reviewing some specs on new miniaturized tech that Ray wanted to prepare for market. Though she was staring at the screen of her computer, her mind was on Oliver. Today, he was training with Malcolm Merlyn for the second day. It was long brutal sessions leaving him exhausted, but she didn't care if all he did was fall asleep in her bed. He was back and he was hers.

"Hmm hmmm," someone cleared their throat.

She looked up from the screen to see Ray standing there. He was looking amused.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I've been standing here for five minutes. What's on the screen must be interesting," he said.

"It's the schematic for the mini-computer, compwatch, that you want to take to market," she said.

"How do you like it?"

"Powerful enough and really handed, but the keypad is tiny. I was thinking that a holographic keyboard would be great. That is if there was such a thing as a holographic keyboard," she spouted.

Ray came forward and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. He smiled.

"We have a holographic keyboard in development. I'll have the materials on it made available to you," he said. "I know I was right in hiring you, Felicity."

"I have to admit that this does pay better than retail," she smiled.

"I would hope so," he chuckled then paused for moment. "I just heard back about A.T.O.M.. It is coming along fine, though I've been told that Star Lab has some proprietary software that we could use. I'm going to make a trip to Star City to negotiate with them. I want you to come with me."

Felicity's smile disappeared. There was no way she was leaving Oliver now. Any day Ra's Al Ghul would return and there was no way she was not going to be at Oliver's side. She was loyal to Ray and owed him a great deal but she owed Oliver more.

"I can't go," she said.

"Why?"

"A friend has returned to town and is staying with me. I really can't leave them alone at the moment," she said.

"A Friend?" he asked with interest. "A female friend?"

She knew that Ray was interested in her, but her relationship with Oliver had finally been clarified. She needed to be with him now.

"Um… he's a male, so it's a male friend, who is staying with me," said Felicity.

"A close friend?"

"Very," she grinned.

"Oh," smiled Ray. "Well keep your cellphone on and your laptop available then in case I need you for advice. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"I'll have my cellphone and laptop with me 24/7," she replied.

"You do that," he said with a smirk.

Arrow

Felicity could hear the clang of swords as she came down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the steps, she witnessed Roy watching Malcolm and Mu Tan attack Oliver, who, though he was holding his own, had several wounds. There was a cut across his chest that was bleeding, as well as one on his right side and another on his left upper arm. She suddenly found herself infuriated.

"Stop, stop fighting," yelled Felicity.

Malcolm and Mu Tan stopped their attacks and looked at her with amused expressions on their face, while Oliver tried to suppress a smile. Felicity walked up to Malcolm.

"I know you are all grrrr bad guy and hard ass, but the purpose of the training isn't to kill him before Ra's does," she yelled.

"Miss Smoak, Oliver is in no danger," said Malcolm in a calm voice.

"He's bleeding and he doesn't need to be."

"He needs to be able to ignore pain and wounds to be able to defeat Ra's Al Ghul," said Malcolm.

"Have you seen his body, huh? He is full of scars. Oliver has no problem ignoring injuries. I want him at him fully healthy and strong for this fight," she growled. "I am going to tend to his wounds."

"Of course," smiled Malcolm.

Felicity looked at Roy and glared at him then said, "Get the medical kit now."

"Why are you angry at me?" he asked.

"Because you watched and didn't do anything," she replied.

"Felicity, I'm fine," said Oliver.

She turned and gave him a stern look that told him not to argue with her.

"You don't understand the definition of fine," she said. "Now go sit down on the stool so I can tend to your wounds."

As Roy brought her the medical kit, Malcolm and Mu Tan went to a corner of the lair and started to confer with each other. Oliver noticed this but said nothing. He knew he was the subject their conversation, yet as Felicity started to tend to his wounds, he didn't care what they had to say.

"I don't believe you, Oliver. You should know better than to let yourself bleed like this," she said as she cleaned the wounds.

"Yes, Felicity," smiled Oliver.

She looked up at him through her glasses and he smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Mister," she said.

"I know better than that, Felicity," he said.

"Good," she smiled and continued her ministrations.

As Felicity and patched up his wounds, Diggle came down the stairs. He first looked at Mu Tan and Malcolm then over at Roy, who was leaning against a table watching everyone, and finally Oliver and Felicity. He walked over to Oliver and Felicity.

"You okay?" asked John.

Oliver was about to say that he was fine then he reconsidered his words.

"Felicity is taking care of me," he said.

"How's the training going?" Dig asked.

"My skill with a sword is improving," answered Oliver.

"Good, good. Well, I came by to invite you two to dinner. Lyla has made a big pot of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and some red wine. Sara would love to see her Aunt Felicity and Uncle Oliver. Are you coming?" he asked.

"We are coming. Let me finish up here and we'll come with you," said Felicity.

John looked at Oliver, who nodded his head. Malcolm Merlyn spoke up.

"Tomorrow at seven here at this so-called lair," said Malcolm. "Mu Tan and I will have a strategy for you by then."

"I'll be here," said Oliver.

Malcolm turned and looked at Mu Tan. He nodded and she started to collect their weapons and gear. Turning back to face Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle, Malcolm smiled, "It has been a pleasure."

He and Mu Tan took off. Diggle looked over at Roy.

"You are coming to dinner, also," he said.

"Me, really?" said Roy.

"Yes, you," added Oliver. "You are part of this team."

"Yeah, the part who watches a team member bleed to death," growled Felicity.

Roy went do defend himself, but both Diggle and Oliver shook their heads letting him know to keep quiet. Roy merely nodded in response to Felicity.

Arrow

The group sat around the table eating their spaghetti dinner. Roy had his head down shoveling food down his throat, while everyone else ate and talked.

"Has Sara started sleeping through the night?" asked Felicity.

"No, and I don't expect her to sleep through the night with a daddy, who spends his nights like John," said Lyla.

"Complain to the man, who started this team," said Diggle, who looked over at Oliver.

"I'm glad you're back, Oliver," said Lyla.

With those words, Felicity leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. Oliver kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad to be back and I don't intend on leaving again," he said.

"I'll toast to that," Diggle said and raised his glass of red wine.

Everyone joined him. They lifted their glasses for a toast.

"To Oliver," said John, "he's our leader and our friend. Here's to him kicking Ra's Al Ghul ass."

With the words here here came clinking of glasses and smiles. They drank their wine and continued their meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Oliver, Malcolm, and Mu Tan circled each other on the mat, which Diggle watched. The night before Oliver asked Diggle in private to be there the next because he knew Malcolm was going to share his strategy to beat Ra's. He wanted his friend there to be a clear head listening to the strategy and judging it. Mu Tan and Malcolm attacked Oliver with their weapons and he fended them off. This went on for a good five minutes before Oliver was able to connect with a kick to Mu Tan's midsection sending her off the mat. Now with a layer of sweat on his skin, he faced down Malcolm, who smiled.

"If you listen to me, you will get one chance to strike Ra's with a deadly blow. You will need to act as if you have lost your temper, yet be in complete control. Allow Ra's to judge you as the same fighter as before, allow him to play with you. Once he fully engages leave your right side open for a strike. Let him strike you. If I know Ra's, he'll run his sword through your side. It won't be a killer blow, but one meant to cause pain. When he stabs you, grab his sword hand with your free hand then run him through. Make it a killing blow, Oliver, otherwise the battle will continue and he will change his style and tactics," explained Malcolm.

"What happens once I kill him?" he asked.

"Nyssa will take over the proceedings. She will cancel on blood feuds between you and yours and the League of Assassins. Thea will be safe and my death sentence lifted. Meanwhile, several of Ra's men will take his body and prepare quickly for a trip to the nearest Lazarus Pit. Trust me, he'll be back, but the next time you meet it will be as equals. He'll show you respect, though he'll be looking for a reason to incur another blood feud. Ra's will want revenge on you, but he is patient," Malcolm told him.

"So, the plan is that Oliver should expose himself to a potential fatal wound in order to deliver a fatal wound," said Diggle.

"His wound will be severe, painful, but not fatal or incapacitating, at least not incapacitating for someone like Oliver," said Malcolm. "When faced with a worthy opponent Ra's likes to draw first blood. He tests himself against worthy opponents and he finds Oliver to be worthy."

"How will Nyssa act?" asked Diggle.

"Swiftly. She will want to get her father to a Lazarus Pit as quickly as possible. His survival will be of paramount importance to her," Malcolm said.

"And after she has taken care of her father?" asked Oliver.

"She is not patient and she believes she owes you for Sara's death, so she will be a problem. I would be surprised if she came after you herself. But she will be a problem without the official support of the League of Assassins, so she will be a minor problem. If you were to kill her, they will not seek revenge," explained Malcolm.

"Sounds real easy," smirked Diggle.

"It will me for Oliver," said Malcolm. "All he has to do is maintain his calm and make sure the one blow he gets is a fatal one."

Diggle looked over at Oliver. He raised his right eyebrow and smirked again, "Do you like this plan?"

"It could work," said Oliver.

"Or he might decide to take the opening you give him and do more than draw first, painful blood," said John.

"The strategy gives me a chance, Dig," said Oliver.

"It might," sighed Diggle.

"That's all I need is a chance," said Oliver.

Diggle shook his head then he walked over to Oliver.

"I want to be there. When the time comes this time, I want to be there. Okay?" he said.

Oliver grinned then nodded his head in the affirmative.

Arrow

Felicity entered the lair talking on her smart phone and with her tablet in her bag. Oliver, who was in the process of doing the salmon ladder, dropped to the ground.

"Yes, Ray. I can check that out," she said then paused to hear his answer. "Yes, I know Dr. Harrison and his team."

She looked at Oliver and smiled.

"I didn't think to tell you," she said into the smart phone. "I check those numbers and get back to you."

She hung up her smart phone then walked right up to Oliver, threw he arms around his neck, and kissed him. Oliver responded and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, they both heard catcalls and whistles. Breaking apart they turned to see Roy and Diggle.

"You two seem to be making up for lost time," said Diggle.

"You and blondie make a cute couple," said Roy.

"Roy, you know I don't like it when you call me blondie," warned Felicity.

"I'd listen her," said Diggle. "She has Oliver on her side now. He might put an arrow through."

"You mean, again," grinned Roy then remembered when the Arrow out an arrow in his leg to stop him from interfering with Slade. It didn't stop Roy in the long run, but it did teach him a lesson about what Oliver would do when necessary.

"Are we patrolling tonight?" asked John.

Oliver nodded yes.

"I'll get into my gear," said Roy.

Before Roy could disappear to get dressed in his Arsenal gear, Oliver stopped him.

"Roy, is Laurel coming here tonight to patrol?" Oliver asked.

Roy shook his head no then spoke, "She spends time with Wildcat patrolling then with us. He's still training her. She's getting better, but she's still not even in my league yet. She takes a lot of bruises and beatings."

"We should start training her then," said Oliver. "If she is going to do this then she should be training thoroughly."

"You want me to talk to her about that?" Roy asked.

Oliver nodded yes then he turned and looked at a concerned Felicity. Roy grabbed his gear to get changed.

"I thought you said you'd never train her," she said.

"She's out their patrolling, so it's best that she has more training than boxing and street fighting techniques," he told her then he lowered his voice. "I care for Laurel. We have a history together, but I don't love her. I love you."

"I know that, Oliver. It's just that before you didn't want her involved in this life," she said.

"I know. I still don't want her on the streets patrolling, but if she is going to do she needs to be as well trained as possible," he told her.

"I trust you," she smiled.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her again.

"I'm hungry. So, what should we have for dinner?" asked Felicity.

Oliver looked over at Diggle.

"Tai or Sushi," he said.

Oliver then looked at Felicity, who grinned.

"You've got your trust fund," she said.

"Yeah, a small portion of it," he interrupted.

"How rich were you?" she asked.

"Very," he grinned. "What do you what for dinner?"

"Sushi," she smiled.

He kissed her forward then looked over at Diggle.

"You coming with me?" he asked.

"Sure," he said. "We better get Roy some soba noodles."

"Don't worry we'll get enough food," sighed Oliver.

He walked over to his shirt which was draped over a chair. After wiping off the sweat from his body with towel, he put his shirt and jacket on then he walked over to Felicity, who was making herself comfortable at the computer station. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back," he said.

"I'll be here," she replied.

Diggle and Oliver took off leaving Felicity to work on her computers.

Arrow

The group sat around a table that was cleared off for the food. They passed their time eating sushi and soba noodles and drinking sake that Oliver had bought. A convivial mood pervaded among the friends. Oliver soaked the atmosphere in. He had almost lost this. He had almost lost his chance at having a life with Felicity. Yes, a sword still hung over his head. The league would be after him once they knew he was alive. But, next time he would survive Ra's because now that he had this he refused to lose it.

Felicity stole a California roll off his plate and popped it in her mouth. Her face turned to red and she started to fan her hands as if she was overheating. Oliver broke into a smile.

"I put extra Japanese mustard on my sushi," he said. "Eat some pickled ginger, some white rice then drink water."

Felicity did as he said.

"How can you eat that?" she asked, as she sipped water.

"I like hot and spicy things," Oliver said then he leaned to his side and kissed her cheek adding more color to her cheeks.

"You look well for a dead man, Oliver Queen," came a familiar voice.

Walking out of the shadows came Nyssa Al Ghul. She was dressed in her assassin gear and had a masked assassin with her. Oliver stood, turned, and faced her. They hadn't heard either one of them enter their lair.

"Nyssa," growled Oliver.

"My father is both surprised and happy that you live," she said. "He enjoyed your duel. He holds you in high esteem, but not so high that he can deny our traditions and rules. You must die, and you must die by my father's hand. I am here to tell you that Ra's Al Ghul is headed back to Starling City. Are you prepared to die again, Oliver Queen?"

"I'm prepared to die and I'm prepared to kill," he said.

"Don't be presumptuous to think you could ever defeat Ra's Al Ghul," Nyssa stated.

"I'm just stating a fact," said Oliver.

"You should be dead. You should have joined Sara," said Nyssa with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"When will your father be here?" asked Oliver.

"In three days. He will expect you where you dueled."

"This time I am not climbing the mountain," said Oliver. "I've done that. I don't need to do it again."

"And I will be with him this time," added Diggle.

Oliver looked at Diggle, who nodded his head.

"I will let my father know," she said. "We shall meet again, Oliver Queen."

Nyssa and the assassin disappeared into the shadows and headed silently up the stairs. Silence hung over the group.

"She scary," Roy broke the silence.

"That whole family is scary," added Felicity.

"We'll be done with them soon," stated Oliver.

He looked over at Felicity and saw the fear in her eyes. Oliver offered her a reassuring smile, but he knew that the fear would stay there until he defeated Ra's Al Ghul.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Oliver woke in Felicity's bed. Usually, when he woke up his body tensed for action and his senses became a tool to sense danger. Now in bed with Felicity, he was relaxed and his senses took in the woman in bed with him. Her head was resting on his chest with her hair splayed out. Her scent filled up his olfactory. She smelled of citrus, flowers, and coffee. The citrus and flowers had to do with her choice of shampoo and perfume, but the coffee scent came from her addiction.

His right hand started to caress her naked back. A soft moan escaped her lips. Oliver leaned down and kissed her hair then he was surprised when Felicity started to caress him below the belt. Oliver growled. Felicity looked up into his eyes.

"Hi," she said. Her eyes were glazed with lust and her voice heavy with need.

"I love you," Oliver growled then he rolled onto of Felicity.

As their mouths devoured each other, their bodies intertwined. The playboy Oliver Queen had many women and even thought he experienced love with Laurel, but what he felt both physically and emotionally with Felicity was ineffable. He never realized until now just how strong the pull of love was. Felicity was his world. Love had taught him that.

"Oliver," Felicity yelled as they came to an orgasm.

"Felicity," he whispered then collapsed on top of her.

For several moments they lay in bed just holding each other. For several moments nothing existed except them.

"Oliver," Felicity spoke up.

"Yes, Felicity," he replied.

"We should shower and get ready. You leave today with John, so I want to spend as much time together as we can," she said. "I already told Ray I wouldn't be at work. Laurel, Thea, Roy, John, and Lyla are meeting us at the lair for lunch and to wish you two well in your trip. Plus, I want to pack a medical kit for Dig since your plan is to let him stab you. And…"

"Felicity, wow, so slow down. I get it, but you do know we can't put a lifetime into one day," he said.

For a moment, Felicity was silent. The thought of losing Oliver for good this time was haunting her. If she could put a lifetime in one day she would.

"I don't want to lose you," she said in a whisper.

"You can't lose me, Felicity. I belong with you," he said.

Her eyes started to fill up. He tucked his right hand under her chin and raised her face so he could stare into her eyes.

"I promise you, Felicity Smoak, that I will return this time without the help of a Lazarus Pit. Ra's Al Ghul cannot stop me now that I know what I'd be missing. I will beat defeat," Oliver told her.

"You better, Oliver Queen, or I'll never talk to you again," Felicity replied then wrapped herself around him.

Arrow

Thea, Laurel, and Lyla brought food for the lunch, while Roy and Dig brought drinks. By the time Oliver and Felicity showed up a table was turned into a buffet with a couple of pitchers of Sangria and lemonade, which was for Oliver and Diggle who needed to remain sober. Thea was the first to notice the couple and went running over to her brother to hug him.

"We've got food and lemonade for you and Diggle," she said then hugged him again and whispered to him. "Ollie, I don't want you to go."

Oliver kissed her forehead then said softly, "Everything will be fine this time, Speedy."

"You've lied to me too many times, Ollie. Don't make this another lie," she said.

"It isn't. Don't forget that you've told a few lies yourself," he smiled.

The three headed over to the food buffet.

"God, I am starved after this morning," blurted out Felicity then she mumbled, "I have to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Getting some early exercise in, Felicity," teased Roy.

She blushed then quietly picked up a paper plate and started to serve herself some food. Roy and Diggle joined her, while Laurel and Thea stopped Oliver's journey to the food.

"Ollie," Laurel started with her voice filled with concern, "do you have to do this."

"If I don't then the League of Assassins will start killing fifty Starling City citizens a day until I do. If that doesn't seem to bother me then they will go after Thea, Felicity, and you. I have to do this," he said.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"That island changed you so much, Ollie," she said.

Laurel went to the food buffet. Thea put her arm through his and squeezed.

"I hate my father. He's the cause of this," she said.

"He's just being who he is, Thea. He wanted Ra's off of him, so he set it up for me to fight him," said Oliver.

"I told him that I refuse to speak to him until you come home safely," she said.

"Let's go eat, Speedy," grinned Oliver.

He didn't want her to speak to him ever again, but he knew not to push her too hard. Malcolm Merlyn was a clever man and knew how to manipulate. Oliver joined Felicity, who was eating voraciously.

"I really starved," she said then whispered, "because of you."

Oliver looked at her plate, which had some lasagna, several pieces of honey baked ham, potato salad, and salad on it. He stole a piece of ham from her, which evoked a growl, and ate it.

"Get your own, big boy," she said.

"I think I will," he said then kissed her cheek.

He went over to the buffet where Diggle was filling a plate.

"Eat up," he said, "you need your strength."

"I know, Dig," said Oliver.

"I'll be there with you this time," said Diggle.

Oliver looked at his friend and smiled, "I know, John, and I thank you for it. I'm glad I won't be alone this time."

For the next hour, no one mentioned the elephant in the room. They ate, drank, and talked as if there wasn't a potential death sentence handing over Oliver's head. Felicity indulged in too much sangria making her even more talkative than normal. Oliver smiled as he watched from afar as she explained to Laurel how she has hacked almost every police system in Starling City. He motioned Thea and Roy over to him.

"Yeah, boss," said Roy.

"Ollie," added Thea.

"I need you to do me a favor," he said.

"Anything," replied Thea.

"Whatever you need," added Roy.

"Take care of Felicity for me. For the next twenty-four hours don't let her out of your sight, Roy. And, Thea, try and keep her company. She is going to want to be alone, don't let her be. Once she's alone, she'll start obsessing about me. Keep her mind off it. Watch old movies, make popcorn, do anything to keep her mind off of me," he told them.

"I'll gear up and follow her then stake out her place," said Roy.

"No, you won't," Thea corrected him. "You join Felicity and me at her place and sleep on her sofa."

Oliver smiled. He knew Thea would be able to handle this. She was very much like their mother in these situations. Thea turned her attention to Oliver.

"She is a little drunk now. I'll make sure she gets nice and drunk and is asleep by ten," she said.

"Just take care of her, Speedy," he said.

"I will, Ollie. You just come home; otherwise I don't think I'll be able to take care of her. She'll be devastated," Thea stated.

He didn't reply, but merely smiled.

"It's time that John and I go," he said.

Thea gave him a big hug. She held him tightly was several moments then let him go. Roy shook his hand. Diggle noticed Oliver saying his goodbyes and started to get ready. Lyla got up and helped him pack the medical kit and gun. Felicity saw what was happening and she stopped talking and looked for Oliver. She got up and ran over to him.

"Are you going now?" she asked with some fear seeping out of her voice.

"Dig and I have a long ride ahead of us to the mountains," he said.

"Oliver," she started to speak.

He shut her up by taking her in her arms and kissing her. The kiss was long and passionate and had everyone in the lair staring after a minute. Finally, they broke apart.

"I'll be back. Thea and Roy are staying with you tonight," he said.

She nodded her head in the affirmative then he kissed her forehead.

"That's, my girl," he said.

"I am your girl," she smiled.

Oliver smiled. He looked over to see Diggle give Lyla a hug. The two men left the lair behind.

Arrow

The sun was setting as the car drove as far up the mountain as it could then Oliver and Diggle got out, grabbed backpacks, and headed up a trail to the top of mountain. Wearing winter jackets, the two men ignored the cold as they walked in silence. Diggle's mind lingered on the task ahead for his friend, while Oliver's lingered on Felicity.

When they got to the top of the mountain, Ra's Al Ghul, Nyssa, and five of their assassins, including Maseo, were already there waiting. Ra's smiled when he saw Oliver.

"It is good to see you, young man," he said. "Our last duel was invigorating and gained you my respect. Even though you should be dead, I am glad to see you again, even if it is for so short a time."

"I hope to do better this time," said Oliver.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Ra's.

"Go ahead."

"Was it Malcolm Merlyn who placed you in a Lazarus Pit?" he asked.

Oliver thought about this question for a moment. He didn't know the rules of the league, but he was sure that Malcolm broke a sacred one in putting him in a Lazarus Pit to save his life. Yet, Oliver felt he owed Malcolm nothing. The man was a manipulator.

"Yes, it was," he answered.

Ra's Al Ghul's face darkened for a moment then he nodded.

"Malcolm Merlyn will some day soon face the justice of the league," he said. "Remove your jacket and shirt then pick a sword."

After removing his jacket and shirt and handing them to Diggle, Oliver walked over to the wooden stand where the swords hung. He picked a gladius then headed off the middle of the makeshift fighting area. Ra's, who was wrapped in a long green robe, took off his robe and handed it to his daughter then he chose a sword this time. The fact that he chose a sword this time was a testament to the fact that he appreciated Oliver's skills. Ra's went to the center of the makeshift fighting area joining Oliver. Nyssa came forward to speak.

"If Oliver Queen wins then all debts and blood feuds will be considered satisfied. If Ra's Al Ghul wins then all debts and blood feuds will be considered forgiven," she stated. "Let the duel begin."

Nyssa stepped back and the two men engaged each other.

Arrow

Roy and Thea sandwiched Felicity on her couch, as the three sat eating pizza, drinking red wine, and watching movies. Felicity chose Errol Flynn in _Robin Hood_ as the first movie then Thea chose _The Titanic._ Roy decided to forgo his choice and let them haggle over the third movie, if a third movie was necessary. He guessed between worry and wine Felicity and Thea would be passed out by the end of _The Titanic_.

"I never really watched this movie before," said Thea.

"I've always loved this movie," Felicity responded.

"What a surprise," smirked Roy.

Felicity glared at him.

"You like men dressed in green who carries a bow and arrows," he defended himself.

"Says the guy who carries a bow and arrows and dresses in red," spat Thea.

"I didn't say I didn't like the movie," he mumbled.

Felicity went back to watching the movie, though her mind was on Oliver. She needed to believe that he'd be coming home.

Arrow

Oliver purposely showed no improvement in his skills with a sword. He fought as if he was in a fury and always on the offensive. Ra's cut his left forearm drawing first blood. Oliver knew that he needed to give him an opening for another more serious wound. He swung at Ra's head and missed turning his torso and exposing his left side. Ra's ran him through on the left side purposely not making it a fatal blow.

Now was Oliver's chance to take the duel. He corrected his posture and technique quickly, stepped further into the sword imbedding the sword deeper in his side, and then cut across Ra's right forearm deep enough to cause a serious wound and having him lose his grip on his sword. Next, Oliver twirled around drove his sword into Ra's mid torso. The Demon head dropped to his knees and smiled.

"Well done, young man," he said then added. "This is not the end."

He then dropped face first into the snow. Quickly Nyssa barked orders and her men went to Ra's body and prepared it, while Diggle came to Oliver's add. Diggle pulled the sword out of his side then applied Celox gauze to the entry and exit wound to stem the bleeding. He then started to tightly wrapped the wound. Once they were safe away he'd worry about cleaning, disinfecting, and stitching the wound.

"You have won, Oliver Queen. Your business with the league is over for now," she announced. She barked more orders and with great speed the assassin lifted up the body of Ra's Al Ghul and started off the mountain with Nyssa following.

Diggle finished wrapping Oliver then he helped him put his winter jacket on.

"You ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dig, I'm ready," smiled Oliver.

Diggle put an arm around Oliver to support him then they started off the mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Oliver awoke on the cold medical table in the lair. It was an uncomfortable table, but a feeling of security and comfort permeated his body. This was something he was used to, this felt like being at home. He could also feel someone holding his right hand, as Diggle worked on sewing up his side. Turning his head, he saw that it was Felicity holding his hand. Her eyes were red from crying, yet she offered him a reassuring smile.

"Told you I'd be back," he said with a hint of braggadocio.

"I love you," she retorted.

"Ditto," he grinned then he grimaced as Diggle hit a sensitive bit of skin while working on his wound.

Felicity looked over at Diggle, "John, is his wound infected?"

"Not infected but raw from having to wait so long for me to sew him up," he said. "I gave him antibiotics just in case, though. He'll be fine, Felicity."

"Once he's ready, we'll take him to my place," she said. "I'll take care of him. I'll put him right to bed and won't let him out of it."

"Hey, he's awake and fine. I'll be up and walking in the morning," Oliver said.

"Oliver, you pushed it with the gunshot wound from your mother. This sword wound might be worse than that one," Diggle said.

"Listen, Mister," Felicity growled at Oliver, "you are going to listen to us. You are going to listen to me. For the next few days you are going to be in bed and I'm going to make sure you stay there and do everything I tell you to do."

Oliver chuckled at Felicity. Her sincerity mixed with her obvious affection for him made it difficult for him to argue with her. Plus, he needed a day or two rest before he dealt with Malcolm Merlyn and got back to being the Arrow.

"Okay, Felicity, I'll listen to you," he said softly.

"Hell, if I knew that all we needed to do was for you two to be together to get you to listen, I'd have pushed for it sooner," said Diggle.

"I'm not kidding, Oliver. You are coming home with me and my bed where you belong," she said. "I mean to my bed for rest. I really have to work on my phrasing."

Oliver smiled, "No, you don't. You're prefect the way you are."

Felicity blushed.

Arrow

Felicity busied herself in the kitchen making Oliver a chicken soup. Cutting up onions, carrots, celery, she added them to her whole chicken covered with water. Once that was done, she added some salt and pepper and then turned on her stove to start making the chicken stock. With the soup started, she grabbed a pain killer and antibiotic for Oliver along with a glass of water and brought them into the bedroom where she found him sitting up and looking bored.

"Take these," she said handing him the pills then the water.

Oliver took them then sighed.

"Felicity, I'm bored. Can I lie on the sofa and watch TV?" he asked.

"You can lie on the sofa and watch what I put on. I don't want you watching the news because you'll start getting the itch to go patrolling," she said.

"What are you going to make me watch?" he asked.

"How about a movie? I have _Pride and Prejudice_," she smiled.

"Felicity," he whined.

She giggled then said, "I'll let you watch one of those sports channels. Okay?"

"Thank you," he replied.

Slowly, he got out of the bed under the supervision of Felicity. Once he was on his feet, Felicity came over to support him. Oliver tried to hide a smile. He didn't need the help walking, but he wasn't going to refuse it since he loved being close to Felicity.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and they started into the living room. Making their way to the sofa, she gently helped him down then she went and got a pillow and blanket for him. She made him comfortable then turned on the TV for him.

"I'm making chicken soup," she said.

"I can't see your mother making chicken soup. Who taught you?" he asked.

"My bubbe taught me," she answered.

"Bubbe?"

"My grandmother," she told him.

"I bet its delicious," he remarked.

"It is," she said happily and went back into the kitchen.

Felicity putted around in the kitchen, while Oliver watched a college basketball game. Occasionally, he listened to Felicity talked to herself while she cooked. A smile lit up his face as she talked to herself. Unexpectedly, her doorbell rang.

Oliver looked at Felicity with an expression of curiosity. She shrugged.

"I know, John, was going to let everyone know you survived but needed some time to heal. My guess is Thea," she said.

The bell rang again. Felicity went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Captain Lance. She smiled.

"Detective," she said.

"It's captain now. I keep telling you that," he said.

"I know, but you're always be detective to me," she said.

He smiled then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Um…"

"Laurel told me that he's here. I want to talk to him," he said.

Felicity allowed the tall, lanky man into her place. Oliver, who was shirtless because of the bandages, looked for something to put on, but found nothing. He sat up on the sofa.

"Stay where you are, Queen," he said. "Laurel told me everything, including that Sara was murdered and those crazy bastards were going to kill citizens until her murderer was found, so you told them you did it. She explained the Lazarus Pit and how you had to fight Ra's Al Ghul again and I suddenly found myself afraid that you were dead. My daughter was dead, yet I was worried about you."

"Detective, I'm sorry about Sara. She should be alive, and if there was anything I could do she would be alive," said Olive.

"I know that," he said. "Unfortunately, she made a choice to go back to those crazy bastards."

"She did that as a sacrifice in order to get the league to fight with us against Slade. Sara was a hero," said Oliver.

"Well, she's not the only one, son," he said. "I came here to tell you that I'm glad you're alive, and I wanted to know if the Arrow will be back?"

"Once I'm healed. My city needs me," said Oliver.

"It does, son; it really does," said Lance.

He walked over to Lance and offered him his hand to shake. They shook hands then Lance turned and looked at Felicity.

"You're too good for him," he said to her.

"I know," she said then grinned.

He looked over Felicity to Oliver then said, "Take care of each other and let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, detective."

Lance exited. Oliver stood up and Felicity came over to him. They hugged. For several moments they lost themselves in that hugged then the bell rang again.

"Okay, maybe that's Thea," she said.

"I should be a shirt on," said Oliver.

"Lay down on the sofa," she said. "I'll check who it is."

Oliver lay down and covered himself, while Felicity got the door. Much to her surprise this time it was Ray Palmer.

"Everything went well at Star Labs," he said, as he entered then he stopped as he saw Oliver on the sofa. From the pale look of Oliver, he knew that he was sick or injured. "Hi, I'm Ray Palmer."

"I know," said Oliver. "You bought my family's company and changed its name to yours."

Ray cleared his throat then said, "Well, this is uncomfortable."

"You have no idea," mumbled Felicity.

Ray looked at her then said, "So, this is your friend you needed to take care of."

"Yup," she said.

Ray looked at Oliver then spoke.

"You know you have a great friend in Felicity," he said.

"I know. It's why I love her," Oliver replied with a smile.

"Really," said Ray then he looked at Felicity.

"He's more than just a friend," she said.

Ray turned back to Oliver and said, "You're a lucky man."

"The luckiest," said Oliver.

"Well, I should go. Don't take up to much of her time because I need my VP back at work. We are working on an important project," he said.

"I intend on being up and about real soon," said Oliver.

"It was good to meet you, Oliver Queen," said Ray.

"And good to meet you, Ray Palmer," said Oliver.

Ray turned and looked at Felicity with a smile then said, "I'll see you at work soon."

"I'll be there in a day or two," she said.

"Okay."

He left finally leaving the two of them alone. Oliver offered her an insincere smile then he said, "I don't like him."

"Oliver, he's a good man."

"I saw him kiss you. I don't like him," said Oliver.

She sighed then mumbled to herself, "Why do I have a thing for alpha males?"

"Uh?" Oliver responded.

She stopped and looked at him then said, "One of these days we need to talk about Ray, but not today. I'm making you chicken soup. Now, shut, behave, and rest."

Oliver smiled, "Yes, my love."

Felicity blushed and returned to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Arrow Twelve

Felicity returned to work leaving Oliver on his own. After three days of enforced bed rest, he needed activity, he needed to train. Leaving a note for Felicity just in case she came home during lunch to check on him, he made his way to the lair. Once there he stripped down to his just his cargo pants and work boots and started in on the Wing Chun dummy. Hitting and blocking with a series of elbow, forearms, and fists he worked up a good sweat.

Once he felt his muscles were fluid and warm, he went over to the salmon ladder and propelled himself up to the top then dropped down to the cement floor with grace, though a wave of pain did cascade through his body. He looked down at his bandaged side and saw some blood seeping through the white. He popped a stitch.

"I'll take care of that," he heard Diggle's voice say.

Looking up, Oliver saw Diggle standing near the staircase. He was shaking his head.

"Popped a stitch," he said.

"Not the first time," sighed Diggle. "Better me patching you up then Felicity. She must be a bit overprotective of you right now."

"She is," he smiled.

"You don't mind?" asked Diggle.

"Usually, I hate having someone try to take care of me, baby me, but not with Felicity. I like it," he admitted.

"About damn time that you two got together," Diggle said.

"I know, I know, you told me so," grinned Oliver.

"Damn right," smirked Diggle. "Let's patch you up and then I'll spar with you. How does that sound?"

"Like Felicity would be pissed with you if she found out," teased Oliver.

"That's why neither one of us will be telling her," chuckled Diggle.

Arrow

Felicity sat at her desk catching up on work. She was plowing through reports and paperwork, when Ray came into her office unannounced. Offering him a smile, he sat down. Immediately, she noticed that he looked more serious than normal.

"You look serious. Am I fired?" she asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Can I trust you, Felicity?" he asked.

"I don't understand why you are asking me this."

"I'm asking because I want to know if I can trust you," he said.

"I've done nothing to make you believe you can't trust me," she said.

"Oliver Queen," he said.

She furrowed her brow and stared at him for several moments.

"What about Oliver?"

"I've spent the last few days doing my due diligence on Mr. Queen. I have to admit that I was surprised at what I discovered. It appears I've underestimated him and you." Ray said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked starting to get nervous.

"His time on that island changed him. Plus, with my contacts and computer skills, I found out that he worked for ARGUS for a time. He went from playboy to something completely different. When I met him briefly, I completely disregarded him. I do that sometimes because I tend to seek out like-minded people. I should have paid attention to him. He's the Arrow," stated Ray.

"Um… I… I don't know what you are talking about," she said.

"I know that you keep his secret. Hell, I'm betting that you are his technical staff. There is no reason to lie to me, Felicity. I don't intend on exposing him. As a matter of fact I probably could learn from him. I could use his help," said Ray.

"Ray, I don't feel comfortable with this," she said.

He smiled, which relaxed Felicity. Her mind started to go into overdrive as she calculated ways someone like Ray with his intelligence and his influence and assets could track down Oliver's identity. She needed to clean up the trail to make sure that no one else could accomplish what Ray did.

"Felicity, you know what I want to do with my suit once it is finished. My experience is nil when it comes to vigilantism, but I am willing to learn. Introduce me to Oliver, but this time really introduce me to him. I want to know all of him, not just the man who wanted to buy back his company," Ray said.

"I need to talk to him," she said.

"Talk to him. The suit is almost done," he said then stood up. "It's funny, I hired you because of your intelligence. Your record at M.I.T. was impressive and your hacking skills are some of the best. It was obvious to me that someone with your brilliant skills would be an asset, but I never realized just how talented and how skillful you are. I'm glad I hired you, Felicity Smoak."

She smiled at him then he left. Her smile dropped from her face and she mumbled to herself, "Oliver is not going to like this."

Arrow

Felicity called Oliver to ask him what she should bring home for dinner. She wasn't surprised when he answered from the lair.

"Oliver, have you been training all day?" she asked him.

"Not all day," he answered.

"Are Roy and John there?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Okay, I'll go to Big Belly Burgers and pick up dinner for everyone. DO you expect to be joined by Thea and Laurel, too?" she asked.

"Laurel is training with Ted Grant tonight, and Thea told me she wanted to talk to Malcolm," he told her.

"I'll be there in an hour or so. We have to talk," she said then hung up.

He hung up his smart phone. Diggle and Roy were staring at him.

"What does blondie want?" asked Roy.

"She's bringing Big Belly," he answered.

"You look like she said more than that," said Diggle.

"She said we have to talk," Oliver told him.

John made an ouch face.

"Are you expecting a lecture for training?" he asked.

"More than likely," smiled Oliver.

John looked at Roy, who was holding the bamboo sticks.

"Toss the sticks to Oliver. He might as well get a really good training session in before she comes," said Diggle.

"Why don't I fight him?" asked Roy.

"Because he can beat us both, but it takes him more effort to beat me," answered Diggle.

"Okay, okay," said Roy, wo walked over to Oliver and handed him the sticks. "Be my guest and kick his ass."

"I'll try," smirked Oliver.

Arrow

When Felicity arrived at the lair, the three men were sitting around talking. She had a bag of cheeseburgers and spicy curly fries. The smell of the food alone drew the men's attention.

"Dinner is here," called out Roy. "Hey, blondie."

"Roy, you know I hate being called blondie," she said.

"You chose the hair color not me," he smirked, as he took the bags of food from her.

Oliver got up and met Felicity by taking her in his arms and giving her a kiss. She sighed then adjusted her glasses and said, "I could get used that for a greeting."

"I'll remember that," he said. "You said we needed to talk."

"Let's eat first," she said.

"You're not going to lecture me about training," he said in surprise.

"No. I'm surprised I got you to wait three days," she said. "After we eat we'll talk." She looked at Diggle and Roy then took a breath. "You guys should probably be here when we talk. In some ways it involves all of us."

"You have my attention," said Diggle.

"I hope you extra orders of spicy curly fries," added Roy.

They talked and ate for the next half hour. Felicity did more listening than talking as her mind was on Ray and how to break the news. Once they started to clean up their dinner, she took a swig of her water then cleared her throat.

"Okay, there is no way to break this news easily, so I'm going to jump right in and just tell you because that is the easiest way. It's like pulling a band aid off: you just have to do it quickly and cleanly. The quicker, the better," she babbled on.

"Felicity," Oliver said warningly, "just say it."

"Ray Palmer knows that Oliver is the Arrow," she stated then went silent.

For a few minutes silence embraced them all. Diggle was the first to speak.

"How much do you know exactly?" asked Diggle.

"Wow, I'd assume he knows everything. He's very smart, I mean brilliant," she said.

Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She noticed and blushed.

"Plus, he has great resources and computer skills almost as good as mine," she said. "He wants to talk to Oliver."

"I want to talk to him," growled Oliver.

She looked at him defiantly then stuck her chin out and said, "Don't hurt him. He is building some kind of battle armor in order to use against the criminal element in this city. Oliver, his fiancé was killed by Slade's mirakuru warriors. He wants to protect people."

Oliver inhaled deeply then exhaled. With his right hand he rubbed his face then looked at Felicity. His face softened and he smiled slightly.

"Arrange a meeting between us. I'll talk to him," he said.

"I will," she said softly.

Oliver looked at Roy and Diggle.

"I'll talk to him alone at first. If he doesn't know about you then we'll keep it that way. If he does know about you then we'll make an introduction," he explained.

"Okay, we'll keep a low profile for a few days," said Diggle.

"I guess I'll call Ray and see when and where he wants to meet," said Felicity.

She got up to use her smart phone. Oliver looked at Diggle and spoke in a whisper.

"I don't care about his reasons I don't trust Ray Palmer," he said.

"I agree," said Diggle.

"Blondie does," said Roy.

Oliver looked at him with an expression of stone then said, "That is why I'm willing to meet with him. I won't trust him, though, until I'm sure of intentions."

Felicity returned to the group.

"He wants to see you and me in his office the first thing in the morning," she said. "Is that alright?"

Oliver walked up to her and kissed her forehead then said, "That's fine, Felicity. I'll even wear a suit."

"Not your Arrow one," she said.

"No, my grey Brioni," he grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Oliver's stomach knotted as they took the elevator up to Ray's office. This building once was the headquarters of Queen Consolidated. It was his father's pride and joy and now it belonged to a man he didn't distrust. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"You ready for this?" asked Felicity.

He nodded yes. They exited the elevator and headed towards Ray's administrative assistance desk. She smiled at Felicity.

"Miss Smoak, Mr. Palmer is waiting for you and Mr. Queen," she said. "Go right in."

They entered Ray's office. It was a familiar office to Oliver, as it used to belong to the COO of Queen Consolidation, though it had been expanded so Ray could have his work station. Ray was standing at a table work station in the middle of the room with several computers on it and what appeared to be armored gloves. Ray was busy downloading software in the gloves. He looked up at Felicity and Oliver and smiled.

"I've got coffee and bagels if you want," he said.

"No, thank you," said Oliver.

Ray walked away from the computers and gloves and offered Oliver his hand. They shook hands. Ray winked at Felicity. Before any more words could pass, Ray took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button.

"My door is locked and a dampening field is engaged. No one can hear us or spy on us now," he said. "We can talk."

"You start. You're the one who wanted this talk," said Oliver.

"Um… well, let me first say that I endorse what you do as the Arrow. You've put an impressive team together, including Felicity, which was a smart move, Mr. Diggle, and the young man, Roy Harper. It was your team that stopped those roided out men that night my fiancé was killed," he said.

"My condolences," Oliver said.

Ray didn't say a word, but merely nodded. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence then Felicity spoke up.

"Was it really necessary for you to pull at the threads of Oliver's secret identity?" she asked. "And you especially didn't have to find out about Diggle and Roy. You are putting them in danger."

"I have no intention of exposing any of you. I actually applaud what you do," he said, "and I intend on doing something similar."

"How?" asked Oliver.

"A.T.O.M.," answered Felicity.

Ray walked over to one of his computers and brought up the holographic representation of his A.T.O.M. suit. Oliver looked at it.

"It was known as O.M.A.C. when it was part of Queen Consolidated. It was going to be battle armor for the army, but they decided to shelve it. I have made modifications, improvements, and am building it. This is the reason I bought your company," he explained.

"You intend on being a vigilante in that suit," said Oliver.

"Yes," replied Ray. "But I may need some help. I had intended from the beginning that Felicity would be part of my team. She had the prerequisite brilliant mind, but now I'm thinking I could just join your team. I admit I need some training."

"I don't know you, Ray," said Oliver.

"Then get to know me," offered Ray.

"Maybe we can have some sort of trial with Ray training with us," said Felicity.

Oliver looked at her but didn't speak. She stared back at him and waited.

"It's not a bad idea. This city could use more heroes not less," said Ray.

Oliver glared at Ray. He didn't trust the man and wasn't sure that he ever would. Yet, he knew that it was better to have Ray close to them in case they needed to stop him.

"I need to talk to Dig and Roy," said Oliver.

"Talk to them," said Ray. "I'm patient."

"I need to be going," said Oliver then he looked at Felicity.

"Um… I'm already at work," she said.

"And I don't have a job," he smiled then looked at Ray. "Felicity will tell you our decision."

"Well, it was good to meet you again, Oliver. I looked forward to hearing from you," Ray said.

He took the remote out of his pocket and released the door and ended the dampening field.

"I'll show you out," Felicity said to Oliver.

"Um, actually, I need you. Work related," said Ray.

Oliver looked at Felicity and smiled.

"I know my way out," he said.

Oliver exited the office leaving Felicity and Ray.

"Well, let's have some coffee and get to work," said Ray. "I'm downloading operating software into the gloves of A.T.O.M. so that we can test them."

Arrow

"I don't trust him, but I say we have him here and see what he is made of," said Diggle, who had a long bamboo stick in his hand.

He was defending himself from an attack by Roy. Roy came running at Diggle, jumping into the air, and striking at him with his stick over his head. Diggle defended himself then spun around and whacked Roy behind the knees sending him to the ground.

"What do you think, Roy?" asked Oliver.

"That I have to be less aggressive," he moaned as he got up.

"About Ray Palmer, Roy," prodded Oliver.

"Oh, well, if blondie trusts him then I say we check him out," Roy stated.

"Okay, we'll have him here," said Oliver. "I'll talk to Felicity tonight."

Diggle looked over at Oliver, who seemed to be slipping into his own thoughts.

"You ready to start patrolling again?" he asked him.

Oliver's eyes rose from staring at the floor to staring at Dig. A smiled appeared on his lips.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Let Felicity you. She'll want to be watching us at her bird's nest," Diggle said pointing at the computers.

"I'll give her a call later," replied Oliver.

"You want to spar or not, Big Man," Roy said to Diggle.

Diggle grinned and got into position for another attack. Roy swung the stick over his head like a helicopter as he came towards Diggle. Dig went for an attack at Roy's midsection, but Roy stopped twirling his stick and performed a slick leg seep sending Diggle onto his ass. Oliver applauded the move.

"That felt good," teased Roy.

He offered Diggle a hand. Diggle took it and got up off the mat. Roy looked over at Oliver.

"Maybe I'll be able to put you on your ass next," he said.

Oliver smirked, "That'll be the day."

Arrow

The emergency call came from Laurel and Ted Grant. They were patrolling together as the Black Canary and Wild Cat when they stumbled onto a drug deal between the Reyes mob and some gangbangers. Since they were outnumbered and out weaponed they called in the Arrow Team.

As usual Felicity acted as the over-watch and kept them out of trouble with police. Through CCTV and security cameras she kept watch, so she saw when Laurel went down under the attack of four gangbangers. It was Oliver who came to her rescue. He fought through the four men in a matter of seconds then he fought off another three. Finally, he used his bow to take out several more with tranquilizer arrows then he checked on Laurel.

Felicity could hear them talk over the Bluetooth.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"Ribs. Feel like I have a couple of broken ones," she answered.

Oliver touched his earpiece then spoke, "Bringer Black Canary and Wild Cat in for medical treatment. ETA fifteen minutes."

"I make sure you avoided police and I'll let Captain Lance know he has a pickup," she responded.

"I'm coming, honey," he said with a smile to Felicity.

Felicity broke into a smile as she did her work. She couldn't help it. Yes, Oliver cared for Laurel. They had history. But he loved her. She liked that.

"Hey, honey, we are coming home, too," added Arsenal.

"Very funny," Felicity said into her headpiece.

"Just being friendly, blondie," Roy said as he got on his motorcycle.

"Remember I could empty your bank account and leave you with nothing but debt if I wanted to," she warned him.

"You win, blondie," he laughed.

Arrow

Ray entered Felicity's office. It was the end of the day and she was taking him to the foundry and the Arrow Lair. Felicity was cleaning up her desk.

"I'll be with you in a moment," she said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," she answered.

Ray smirked. He had a briefcase with him. Felicity noticed this.

"You bringing work?" she asked.

"No, I'm bringing my armored gloves. They ready to test," he said.

"You'll need workout clothes," she told him.

"I'll grab some on the way… where are we going again?" he asked.

"You will see."

Forty-five minutes later, Ray Palmer walked down the staircase and found himself in the basement of Verdant. He saw Diggle and Roy grappling, while Oliver was in the rafters doing pushups between two beams. Immediately, he took in the glass cases where the Arrow's and Arsenal's gear were stored and the computer setup, which he knew was Felicity's pride and joy.

"This is the Arrow Lair. What do you think?" Felicity asked.

"Wow," was his answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ray circled Diggle. In each hand he had a short bamboo stick, as did Diggle. Ray attacked Diggle, who fended him off easily. John turned his defense into an attack, which didn't slow down until he slapped Ray's hand with bamboo stick. Ray dropped his stick and waved his hand in pain.

"You people are serious in your training," said Ray.

"Pain is part of this job," said Diggle.

"Okay, if you say so," Ray remarked.

He looked over at Oliver, who was working the Wing Chun dummy. Oliver was shirtless. Ray couldn't believe the number of scars and burn mark on his skin. Pain was definitely part of Oliver Queen's job as a vigilante, but he was going to wear armor. Oliver stopped his battering of the dummy.

"How is he, Diggle?" asked Oliver.

"Good reflexes. You can tell he is thinking out a strategy," said Diggle.

Oliver nodded and then he walked over to the mat where Ray and Diggle stood. Felicity turned in her chair to watch. So far, Oliver let Diggle and Roy test Ray. He worked out on his own and paid little attention to what was happening. Now, he was engaged in testing Ray.

"Do you have any training or experience in hand to hand combat?" he asked Ray.

"I've taken lessons in Krav Maga, as well as Judo," he answered.

Oliver nodded. He stood there with his arms at his sides and stared at Ray. Ray had stood in many a boardroom and faced down men and women who thought themselves predators, but there was something in Oliver's eyes that told him he was dealing with a true predator.

"Attack me," he said softly.

"Just attack you," said Ray.

"Try to put me down on the mat and keep me there," Oliver replied.

"With or without the sticks?" asked Ray.

"Your choice. It doesn't matter," replied Oliver.

Ray grinned. He had learned at great deal over the past year, and one of the things he learned was it was better to be armed than unarmed. Taking a moment to work out a strategy, Ray gripped the sticks in his hands and attacked.

In a matter of seconds, Oliver disarmed and hand him down hard on the mat. Ray had never seen a man move so swiftly and lethally. Oliver now had a knee resting on his chest and was looking down at him.

"A weapon is only an advantage if you know how to use it properly," he said.

"Like a gun," countered Ray.

Oliver smirked, "If you're not training properly and well with a gun then even a gun is only so useful against a well trained and experienced opponent."

He got up off of Ray and offered him his right hand. Ray took it and let Oliver help him up. Once he was almost n his feet, he decided to attack Oliver and take him by surprise. Unfortunately, to his surprise he ended up back on his back staring up at the ceiling. Oliver once again stood over him.

"Good effort," he said to him.

"But you were expecting it," said Ray.

"I'm always expecting it," smirked Oliver. "Now, I'm going to help you up. If you attack me this time, you won't be awake when you hit the mat. It's a warning."

Oliver offered him his hand. Ray smiled and took it. He was on his feet when he attacked again. This time he was sure that Oliver had left an opening. Oliver easily dodged Ray's attack then got his forearm under Ray's chin and got him into a headlock. Applying the proper amount of strength, he cut off Ray's oxygen supply to his brain. Ray was out cold in a matter of moments. Oliver let him drop to the mat.

"Oliver," yelled Felicity.

He looked at her with a sheepish grin on his face.

"He's alive," he said.

"You could have killed him," she said.

"I chose not to," he replied.

Oliver bent down and slapped Ray a couple of times in the face. He woke up with a start. The first thing he noticed was the smug smile on Oliver's face. He wanted to wipe it off his face, but he knew now that Oliver Queen was unbeatable for him under these circumstances. Once he had his A.T.O.M. armor, he'd be able to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"I warned you," Oliver said.

"I know," said Ray.

"Shall we try it again?" asked Oliver.

Oliver stood up and offered him his hand. Ray took it and got up off the mat. There were no attacks this time on his part. He had learned his lesson.

"I'm hungry," said Ray.

Oliver looked over at Diggle then Roy and finally Felicity.

"I'm always hungry," smiled Felicity.

"I could go out and pick something up for everyone," offered Diggle.

"No, Mr. Diggle, I believe tonight is on me," said Ray. "I'd like to take you all out for Thai food."

"I'm hungry," Roy spoke up.

"Okay, Thai food it is," said Oliver.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," applauded Felicity.

Ray looked quickly from Felicity to Oliver. He could see Oliver soften with those words. If Oliver Queen had a weakness, it was Felicity Smoak.

"Okay, then, let's towel off and get dressed. I know the perfect place for Tai food and we'll be able to talk, also," said Ray.

"Where is that?" asked Oliver.

"My place," he smiled.

Arrow

Ray Palmer's luxurious home was in the chic part of Starling City. It was a huge home, though not as large as Oliver's boyhood home. He had a chef on staff who cooked up some Pad Thai noodles and spring rolls, as well as chicken in coconut soup and some Thai style curry for Oliver. They sat at Ray's dining room table, an oblong black glass top table, and were served either wine or beer.

"Good food," Roy remarked as he stuffed his face.

"You like things hot," Ray commented on Oliver's dish.

"Yes," Oliver answered.

"After years on an island he's not fussy about what he'll eat. Thank you for that because…," she looked up and saw all the men staring at her, including Oliver who had a smirk on his face. "I stop talking in 3,2,1 now."

"After dinner we can go down into my basement lab and I can show you how the armored gloves work," he said.

"I take it that they are weapons," said Diggle.

"I've been able to miniaturize several of the weapons in the Queen's R&D and work them into the gloves," explained Ray.

"Lasers?" asked Oliver.

"Yes," grinned Ray. "You know about the weaponized lasers."

"I was the CEO for awhile," said Oliver.

"And he was a good one," added Felicity. "If it wasn't for Isabel he'd never had lost the company."

"Sorry about that," smiled Ray.

Instead of responding Oliver ate his food. His opinion of Ray Palmer was not improved even though his intentions appeared to be sincere. The fact that he lost his family's company to this man, though, stuck in his craw.

The dinner continued with Ray monopolizing the conversation. Diggle and Roy asked him questions as everyone ate. Finally, they went down to his basement lab. Ray put on one of his armored gloves then gave them a demonstration.

First, he fired a miniaturized Gatling gun which popped out of his glove. Next, he fires a miniaturized howitzer that blew a decent size whole in a cement wall. Finally, he showed off the laser. On low it could act as a stun weapon and on high it could through five inches of steel. Satisfied that he had shown them enough, Ray took off his glove.

"So, what do you think?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's a weapon, a tool. The most important thing about this suit you are building will be who is wearing it," Oliver said.

"He's right," added Diggle. "It's the man that counts the most."

"I'll be that man," said Ray.

"You need a lot of work," chuckled Roy. "Even with those weapons and your armor on, Oliver could defeat you."

Ray looked at Oliver. He had read up on the exploits of first the Hood then on the Arrow. They were impressive to say the least. At first he was a very lethal man, but now he brought in the criminals of Starling City into the police alive. The vigilante has gone from a man wanted by the police to a man the police secretly supports.

"You don't think I'm ready?" he asked.

"You need training," said Oliver.

"In what?"

"In everything," growled Oliver.

"Will you train me?" asked Ray.

Oliver looked at Diggle, who nodded yes, then he looked over at Ray, who nodded yes. Finally, he looked at Felicity. She looked up at him with eyes he couldn't refuse. She nodded in the affirmative. Oliver looked at Ray.

"We will train you," he said.

"Excellent," grinned Ray.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Two weeks had passed. Ray Palmer trained with Roy and Diggle mainly with Oliver observing. His exo-skeleton, as he called his suit of armor, was ready, but Oliver knew that Ray Palmer himself wasn't ready. He believed that his technology was all he needed to be superior, just like Mirakuru was all Slade needed. Tonight was the first night he was going to test his full A.T.O.M. exo-skeleton.

As Felicity cuddled up close to him in her bed, Oliver lay there with his mind racing. He purposely held out on being part of Ray's training because he didn't want the man to get a true sense of his style and capabilities. Oliver still didn't trust Ray Palmer, even if he understood the reason the man wanted to become a vigilante.

"Hmmm," Felicity roused as she buried herself deeper into his side.

She moved her head onto his chest. Her hair covered his face, so he gently moved it aside. A smile appeared on his face, as he lay there enjoying his situation. Yes, he loved Laurel when they were together and he loved Sara, too, but this was different. It was deeper, more satisfying, and better than anything he had ever experienced. She knew him, all of him, even his darkness, and accepted him.

"Oliver, what time is it?" mumbled Felicity.

"Six in the morning," he said.

"Should get up," mumbled Felicity.

"Felicity, it's Saturday," he told her in a soft voice.

"Oh," she said then lifted her head.

"I'm going to get up. You want breakfast?"

"Huh ah, I want you," she smiled.

Oliver grinned. "Felicity, you know I can't refuse you."

Arrow

Using the alleyway entrance into the Arrow Lair, Ray along with Diggle and Roy pushed the crate holding A.T.O.M. into their hideaway. Waiting for them was Felicity, Oliver, and Laurel. The crate was lugged in on a dolly. Once it was off loaded in the middle of the lair, Ray took a crowbar to the crate and started to unpack creation.

"Your boss is good looking," Laurel whispered to Felicity.

"Not bad," smiled Felicity.

Oliver looked questioningly at Felicity. She blushed, which drew a giggle from Laurel.

"I don't remember you being the jealous type, Ollie," Laurel said.

"I'm not."

"You seem to be when it comes to Felicity," she prodded him.

"I think I'll help them unpack the suit," he said then joined the guys.

Laurel moved beside Felicity.

"He loves you," she said to her.

"I know," smiled Felicity.

"So, will this exo-skeleton work?" asked Laurel.

"The technology is extraordinary, but I worry about the user," she said.

"You don't trust Ray?" Laurel asked her.

"I'm not sure he is ready for this or understands what it takes to do this right," she said. "Even Oliver had a learning curve."

"From killer to hero," smiled Laurel.

The pieces of the exo-skeleton were out of the crate and after donning a flight suit Ray started to put on the exo-skeleton. It took twenty minutes between adjustments and refitting the suit to Ray's liking for them to get him ready. Once he was ready, Ray spoke up.

"No more games. Tonight I want to test this in the streets," he said.

"Um, Ray, I don't know about that," started Felicity. "I mean you should really listen to Oliver and wait for him to give you the okay."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… um… he's the Arrow. He knows what he is doing," she said.

"He's not wearing A.T.O.M.. I am," Ray said.

"And that makes all the difference in the world," smirked Oliver.

"I carry more weapons and have more power at my disposal than you, Roy, and Mr. Diggle here combined. None of you are my match in this suit," Ray said.

"Ray, you really should listen to Oliver," Felicity said again.

He looked at her and smiled sadly. There was an attraction there between them, but with the return of Oliver Queen there was no pursuing it. If Oliver was gone, though, he knew he could win Felicity over. They shared more in common than Oliver and her. Both of them were brilliant, loved technology, and enjoyed conversation. Oliver was a laconic, if not brooding, former playboy.

"He doesn't have to listen to me, Felicity. Ray is his own man," Oliver spoke up.

Ray moved in the exo-suit testing it. He was far faster and more graceful than Oliver thought possible in the suit. With a thought he brought up the laser weapon on his right glove.

"This gauntlet alone has enough power to deal with the three of you," Ray said.

"Really?" smiled Diggle.

"Really," smirked Ray.

"I'd like to see that," said Roy.

"Then suit up," offered Ray.

"Roy," barked Oliver.

Roy looked over at Oliver. They were partners, but Oliver was the leader. Roy grinned at him and then stood his ground. Ray looked from Roy to Oliver then shook his head.

"I'm going to beta test this in the Glades tonight. Felicity, will you act as my command and control?" he asked.

She looked at Oliver, who didn't move or speak. It was up to her to do as she wanted.

"Of course, Ray," she said.

"Well then, I'm off," he said.

Arrow

Ray in his A.T.O.M. was capable of flight, though he kept it to a limited mileage as he didn't want to waste his power source. The suit was still evolving. In time once he had master the power source, it would be capable of limitless flight and operations.

"Felicity, I see a group of men gathered at the dock. I'll send you the visual feed from my helmet," he told her.

Felicity used facial recognition. The twenty-five men were members of two rival gangs. They were probably parlaying in order to avoid a gang war.

"They are members of two rival gangs. Most of them are wanted," she told him.

"Well, that means they should be in jail not free on the docks," said Ray.

Felicity watched from his helmet feed as Ray flew down on them. He opened fire using his laser weapon. She watched as the weapon took out several with a single shot from the weapon. Several of the gang members went flying into the air hitting the ground hard. Ray landed and began firing off weapon after weapon.

Felicity moved from the helmet feed to a CCTV. Diggle, Roy, Laurel, Oliver, and Felicity watched. At first, it looked as if Ray was showing restraint but as the battle continued, the weapon fire went from non-lethal to lethal. Felicity looked up at Oliver. His jaw was clenched.

"I'm suiting up," he growled.

"So am I," added Roy.

"No," spat Oliver. "You and Dig wait here in case he returns. Once he is out of the exo-suit subdue him. He's not ready for this. The suit has put him on a power high."

"What about you, Oliver?" asked Laurel.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else," answered Oliver.

"Be careful," Felicity quietly said.

He looked down at her and smiled then strode over to glass case holding his uniform.

ARROW

Ray felt a flow of adrenaline going through his body. His fiancé didn't die in vain. He was cleaning up the city of the scum that killed her. It felt good. It felt empowering.

"Felicity," he said into his comm, "where to next?"

"You killed some of them, Ray," she said.

"So didn't the Arrow early on. It happens," he said. "Give me another location where I can do some good."

"No," she barked. "I will not help you become an executioner. Come back to base, take off the exo-suit, and think about what you've done."

"I took out scum. Nothing more, nothing less," he spat.

Oliver on his Ducati came roaring into the dock area. He stopped his bike then looked around at the body count. Ray Palmer needed to be stopped.

"Felicity," he said into his comm, "have Roy and Dig prepare the van to transport Palmer back to the lair."

"Oliver, be careful," said Felicity. "That suit is dangerous."

"So am I," growled Oliver in response.

He got off his bike and notched and arrow then aimed it at Ray.

"A.T.O.M., you have failed this city," growled Oliver.

Ray turned and looked at Oliver in his Arrow gear. He wanted to laugh. What was he going to do to him with a bow and arrow? He raised his right gauntlet and prepared to fire.

Oliver took the raising of his right gauntlet as an offensive move and fired. His arrow landed in between Ray's legs. Ray looked down and was amuse at how badly he missed until the arrow exploded sending him into the air on and onto his back.

Ray quickly got up and started firing with both gauntlets. Oliver preformed several duck and rolls until he came up firing another arrow. This one embedded in Ray's left gauntlet. Before he could pull it out an electrical charge in the arrow went off frying the left gauntlet.

Ray pulled off the gauntlet due to feedback charges that caused him pain. Now he was pissed. The Arrow was going down.

"You know you don't deserve Felicity. She's too good for you," Ray yelled at Oliver.

"I know," replied Oliver, as he fired another arrow.

This time Ray was prepared. His system tracked the arrow and fired full blast several weapons destroying it.

"Time I taught you a lesson," barked Ray.

He powered forward towards Oliver catching him in the ribcage with his armored shoulder. Oliver could feel two of his ribs break, as he rolled on the cement. He came up firing arrow after arrow after arrow.

Ray kept coming for him. Oliver expected that Ray wanted to crush him in his arms instead of using a weapon. This was personal. He got into a defensive position and waited for Ray to get to him.

Arrow

Dig drove the van as fast as he could, while Roy in his Arsenal gear sat impatiently. They were five minutes away from the dock.

"I should have gone with him," said Roy.

"He wanted to go alone," said John.

"I don't care. I'm his partner. I should have gone with him," said Roy.

"Oliver isn't answering," Felicity came over the comm.

"We are almost there, Felicity. We'll get him," answered Dig.

"Dig, bring him home safe," Felicity said with emotion in her voice.

"I will."

The van broke through a gate and zoomed towards Oliver's last spot. As the van sped forward they saw Oliver sitting on a prone Ray Palmer, who was still in his exo-suit. The van came to a screeching stop. Dig and Arsenal got out.

"Oliver, you okay?" asked Dig, as he looked at his bloodied and bruised friend.

"Broken ribs and some cuts and bruises," he smiled.

"And him?" asked Roy as he pointed to Palmer.

"EM Pulse arrow shut down the exo-suit. He's out cold but not harmed," said Oliver. "I need to thank Cisco at Star Lab for that arrow."

Dig chuckled.

"Load him into the van and let's call the police to pick up the dead and injured her," said Oliver to Arsenal. "Tell the police that it wasn't us."

"I will," answered Roy.

Dig offered Oliver a hand up. With a grimace of pain, he stood up. Dig patted his shoulder.

"It really is good to have you back," Dig said.

"Let's go see Felicity," smiled Oliver.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Ray Palmer had learned a valuable lesson: an armored exo-skeleton doesn't make you a hero. Your actions made you a hero. His punishment was simple and one that Oliver believed to be right. Ray Palmer was going to have to earn the exo-skeleton and the chance to be a city's hero.

"Oliver, Felicity, I'm glad you came," he said as they entered his office. He stood up and offered his hand.

Felicity and Oliver entered. She had been tempted to quit Palmer Technologies and her VP position after the Beta test of A.T.O.M., but Oliver talked her out of it. He told her that Palmer needed a friend and guidance and no one was better at guiding someone to find their inner hero than her.

"Ray," Oliver said and then he shook his hand. He reviewed Ray's appearance. His left wrist was in a cast and he had a bandage above his right eye, which was black and blue. Oliver himself still had his ribs wrapped from their fight, but he was used to ignoring pain.

"Ray," smiled Felicity.

He waved at two empty chairs in front of his desk.

"Please, sit down," he said.

They sat down. Ray made himself comfortable.

"I've been mainlining ibuprofen since my run in with the Arrow," Ray smiled.

"You wanted to see both of us," Oliver stated.

"Yes, I'm moving the headquarters of Palmer Technologies to Center City where I am working on a deal with Star Labs to develop technology, as well as a few other things," he said.

"Oh, um… does that mean I have to move?" asked Felicity.

"No, it doesn't mean you have to move, unless you want to move," said Ray.

Oliver lifted an eyebrow then looked at Felicity. She smiled at him.

"I'm not leaving you," she said.

"Good. Center City is Barry's city. I don't think we'd share it well," he said.

"I agree," giggled Felicity.

"I have an offer for you, Oliver," said Ray. "I'd like to sell back to you the parts of Queen Industries I bought with the exception of certain technologies developed under the guidance of Palmer Technologies."

"You want to sell me my family's company back?" Oliver asked in surprise, as Felicity sat there smiling.

"Yes, I do," Ray said. "I talked to Walter Steele and he is getting your backers back on board. You see I think you and Felicity could do a lot of good with Queen Industries." Ray grinned then whispered, "I also think that the Arrow could do a lot of good with the resources of Queen Industries behind him."

Oliver was flabbergasted. He sat there in shock.

"Ray, thank you so much for this," bubbled Felicity.

"You've, both of you, deserve this," said Ray.

"You have given up on A.T.O.M., have you?" asked Felicity.

"No. But I don't intend on putting the exo-skeleton back on until I know I'm doing it for the right reasons. I've already started to modify most of the weaponry to non-lethal," he admitted. "I want to be a hero, not a killer."

"I have faith you can do it," Oliver finally spoke up.

Ray grinned at this comment.

"I agree," added Felicity.

"I recommend you keep Felicity as a VP and not make her an executive assistant," said Ray. "She's brilliant."

"I know. It was a mistake to make her my executive assistant before. Although, I want my office back," smiled Oliver.

"Hey, I like that office," frowned Felicity.

"You can have this one," said Oliver, "since you'll be in charge of R&D and acquisition of technology."

"It is a bigger and better office, Felicity," added Ray. "I'll even leave some of my toys for you."

"Thank you, Ray," she glowed.

"So, shall we go through with the deal, Oliver?" Ray asked.

"I'll call Walter and tell him to get the backing back," nodded Oliver.

Ray stood up and offered his hand again. Oliver stood up and shook it.

"I look forward to working with you," said Ray.

"Once you are ready to suit up, let me know," said Oliver. "I'd like to work with A.T.O.M., also."

Ray's face broke out in a genuine smile and he chuckled.

"I think I'd like that."

Felicity walked around the desk and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything," she said.

"Thank you, Felicity," he said.

Hand in hand Oliver and Felicity walked out of Ray's office and headed for the elevator.

"It would have been wrong for CEO Oliver Queen to date his executive assistant, but dating one of his VP's should be fine," he said.

"Dating?" she said.

"Yes, official and publically dating and everything that means," he said.

They stopped at the elevator banks.

"So, we are going steady now, Mr. Queen," teased Felicity.

"Yes, we are," he said.

"Okay," she said.

Before she could say another word he took her into his arms and kissed her. Felicity didn't fight the kiss but upped its passion. When they broke apart, both of them were smiling.

"Let's go. We have some calls to male and celebrating to do," said Oliver.

"Yes, Mr. Queen."


End file.
